The First, Last and Everything
by KaiHun maknae
Summary: KRISYEOL/KAIHUN/ kisah cinta chanyeol yang mencintai Kris, hyung Daddynya/RATED : M/Warn : YAOI/OOC/PEDOFIL/Kid! chanyeol Pedo! Kris (chapter 3)
1. Chapter 1

Pairing :

**KrisYeol & KaiHun**

**EXO member**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rated : **M**

Genre : **romance, romance and romance**

Warning :** Crack Couple, YAOI, Shounen-Ai, Pedofil, OOC**

**.**

**Dont like this story IDC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tungkai kaki mungil Chanyeol terayun kecil diatas kursi taman sekolahnya, mata bulatnya menatap setiap kendaraan yang lewat siapa tahu satu dari kendaraan yang lewat itu mommy nya atau mungkin hyung daddy nya yang sangaaaat tampan yang datang menjemputnya.

Chanyeol menggembungkan pipinya lucu, tapi kan pamannya yang memiliki tinggi diatas rata-rata serta memiliki surai pirang yang merangkap sebagai KEKASIHnya itu.

Masih di Kanada bersama daddynya karena eum.. yang pastinya urusan perusahaan grandpa nya yang diwariskan pada paman Kris kekasihnya dan daddy nya.

Chanyeol juga kurang tahu karena ia masih sangat kecil untuk menjabarkan urusan perusahaan.

Yang harus ia pikirkan sekarang adalah paman Kris kekasihnya, Chanyeol mempout kecil bibirnya.

Chanyeol merindukan paman Kris nya, pelukan hangat paman Kris nya dan err ciuman lembut paman kris nya di pipi.

Huwaaaa..! ia merindukan paman Kris nya,

Sekali lagi pupil mata Chanyeol menatap mobil Audy hitam yang berhenti di depan taman sekolahnya.

Senyuman hangat terkembang di bibir Chanyeol, pintu mobil tersebut terbuka dan menampakan tubuh mommy cantiknya.

"mommyy!" pekik Chanyeol senang, kaki mungil Chanyeol berlari kearah sang mommy dan memeluk erat mommy nya Kim Sehun.

"yeolliie eish anak mommyy yang tampan" Sehun membawa Chanyeol dalam gendongannya, mengecup pipi puteranya beberapa kali.

"mommy lamaa yeollie sendiriann" bibir kecil Chanyeol membentuk pout, membuat Chanyeol terlihat semakin menggemaskan dan lucu di mata Sehun.

Sehun mencubit pipi Chanyeol.

"appooo..! mommyy" bibir Chanyeol mengerucut lucu sembari menggembungkan pipinya.

Sehun cekikikan melihat ekspresi wajah puteranya.

"kkk~ ndee.. mianhae ne? Anak mommy menggemaskan sih" Sehun mengusap kecil pipi menggembung Chanyeol.

"ah nde baekkie mana? Biasanya baekkie yang menemani yeollie kan jika sedang menunggu mommy atau kris ahjussi yang datang menjemput?"

"kata saem baekkie sakit mommyy jadi yeoll sendiriann" ucapnya manja, Sehun mengangguk mengerti.

"ah jeongmal? baiklah nanti kita menjenguk baekkie ne?" ucap Sehun sembari mengelus surai hitam Chanyeol.

"arrayo mommmy.."

"mommyyy" lanjut Chanyeol

"mwo chagiyaa?"

"yeoll laparrr.." jawab Chanyeol, Sehun tersenyum mengangguk.

"arraseo chagi jjaa masuk ke mobil" Sehun menurunkan Chanyeol dari gendongannya seraya membuka pintu mobil untuk Chanyeol.

Sehun masuk kedalam mobilnya, setelah memasang setbelt untuk dirinya sendiri ia memasang setbelt pada tubuh Chanyeol kecil.

**oooOoOooo**

Sehun dan Chanyeol duduk tepat di meja deretan ke dua, sambil menunggu pesanan makanan kesukaan Chanyeol, Galbi.

Keduanya duduk berseberangan, Sehun duduk di depan puteranya dan sebaliknya.

Chanyeol mengambil ponsel Sehun, membuka file di samartphone sang mommy yang hanya tersenyum kecil ke arahnya.

Bibir kecilnya mengembangkan senyuman ketika melihat gambar daddy nya Kim Jongin memeluknya dan beberapa gambar mommy nya yang menciumnya ketika ulang tahunnya.

"mommyy mommyyyy" panggil Chanyeol beberapa kali seraya menatap Sehun.

"nee nee chagiyaa?" balas Sehun meniru kalimat putera nya.

"foto kris ajussi mana momm?" tanya Chanyeol seraya memindahkan gambar selanjutnya berharap foto paman kris nya ada di file mommy nya.

Sehun menautkan alisnya bingung.

"foto kris ahjussi? Tentu saja tidak ada yeollie lagipula untuk apa mommy menyimpan foto kris ahjussi?"

"kan kris ajussi hyungnya daddy momm?" Chanyeol menatap sang eomma bingung.

"nde chagi tapi untuk apa? mommy hanya menyimpan foto daddy, mommy dan yeollie di ponsel mommy. karena daddy suami mommy dan yeollie anak mommy jadi ya hanya foto kita bertiga yang mommy simpan chagii" ucap Sehun mencoba menjelaskan, Chanyeol manggut-manggut.

"terus yang menyimpan foto kris ahjussi siapa momm?" tanya Chanyeol lagi, Sehun menautkan lagi alisnya.

"tentu saja ahjussi kris sendiri chagiya dan mungkin pacar nya kris ahjusii jika kris ahjussimu punya pacar"

Chanyeol memajukan bibirnya sebal, ia tidak suka paman kris nya punya pacar. Pacar kris itu ya! Dirinya.

Kim chanyeol anak seorang konglomerat bersaudara, Kim Jongin dan Kim Yi Fan a.k.a Kris a.k.a kekasihnya a.k.a pacarnya.

Dan ibunya Kim Sehun dan memiliki tempat khusus di perusahaan besar appanya Kim Jongin bersama pamannya Kim Yi fan.

Nama pamannya terdengar aneh, kata mommy nya daddy nya dan paman Krisnya satu Ayah tapi memiliki eomma yang berbeda.

Ya kata eommanya sih begitu.

Chanyeol tentu saja bingung ia masih belum mengerti maksud perkataan mommynya beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Dan yang terpenting pacar nya Kim Yi Fan itu Kim Chanyeol!

Titik tidak pakai koma.

Dan paman Kris nya sendiri yang mengatakan seperti itu.

Sehun kebingungan melihat perubahan ekspresi puteranya.

"e-ehh? Waeyo bibirnya di majukan begitu yeollie?"

"pacarnya kris ajussi itu yeoll momm! Chan-yeol" tekannya, Sang mommy mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali menatap bingung puteranya.

Kecil-kecil sudah tau istilah pacar, padahal baru kelas 2 SD sudah tau pacar.

Eh tapi sang mommy yang duluan kan yang membahas soal pacar?

"nde-"

"tuan pesanan makanan anda sudah siap" perkataan Sehun terpotong ketika pelayan restaurant tersebut mengantar Galbi makanan kesukaan Chanyeol beserta juice pesanannya bersama Chanyeol.

Sehun mengangguk mempersilahkan pelayan restaurant tersebut menata pesanan makanan di meja.

Sehun mempersilahkan puteranya makan setelah pelayan tadi pergi.

"yeolli jjaa di makan galbinya.."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Chanyeol, pandangan matanya masih fokus ke layar ponsel sang mommy.

Satu gambar di ponsel mommy nya membuat matanya terpaku, gambar di mana bibir daddy nya bertemu dengan bibir mommy nya.

Chanyeol memperbesar gambar tersebut, hingga terlihat dengan jelas bibir atas dan bibir bawah daddy nya mengapit bibir bawah mommy nya.

Sejenak Chanyeol berpikir, dalam hati ia bertanya tentang menyatu nya bibir daddy dan mommy nya.

Apa yang mommy dan daddy nya lakukan?

"mommyyy" cicit Chanyeol, Sehun menatap Chanyeol seraya menyeruput juice nya.

"nde yeollie ada apa?"

"ini apa?" Chanyeol memperlihatkan gambar ciuman sang mommy yang tadi ia zoom.

Mata Sehun membelalak lebar, Sehun seketika tersedak juice nya.

"uhhhuukkk! Uhhhhuukkk! Chan-uhhuukkkk!" Chanyeol segera mendekat kearah mommy nya, kaki mungilnya menaiki kursi tempat sang mommy duduk tangan kecilnya mengusap belakang sang mommy.

"mommy gwenchanaa? Momm" masih terdengar suara batuk mommy nya.

Chanyeol yang melihatnya tentu saja bingung, apa yang harus ia lakukan ia tidak tahu.

Sehun yang masih terbatuk meraih smartphone nya dari tangan kecil Chanyeol, memperkecil pixel gambar yang tidak sepantasnya di lihat Chanyeol kemudian menghapus gambar tersebut.

Sehun menggeram kecil.

"jongin pabboya" umpatnya kecil.

Chanyeol menatap polos sang mommy, batuk mommy nya sudah hilang dan Chanyeol senang.

Ia mengembangkan senyum lebar dan menampakan gigi putih bersihnya.

"mommy mommyy?" panggil Chanyeol, Sehun menoleh kearah Chanyeol.

"nde chagi wae?" Sehun memasukan ponsel nya kedalam sakunya, lalu membawa tubuh puteranya ke pangkuan nya.

"kenapa bibir daddy memakan bibir mommyy?" Sehun menelan ludahnya, sembari menatap lekat puncak kepala puteranya.

Sementara menunggu jawaban dari mommy nya, Chanyeol yang baru sadar makanan favoritenya yang sedari tadi sudah terhidang di meja bergerak menarik piring Galbinya, mengambil daging galbinya dengan garpu dan mencelupkannya di saus terakhir Chanyeol memasukannya kemulut kecilnya.

Chanyeol menatap lagi mommy nya yang masih diam.

"mommyy ken-"

"yeollie kenapa belepotan makannya eoh? Sini mommy suap" potong Sehun, lengannya mengusap area bibir Chanyeol yang belepotan saus.

Lalu menyuapkan Chanyeol daging Galbi, Chanyeol yang di suap sang mommy menerima saja, cukup membuka mulutnya dan kemudian mengunyah daging tersebut lalu menelannya.

Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol lupa akan pertanyaan yang ia tunggu jawabannnya, ia malah membuka topik baru pada mommy nya.

Menceritakan ketika ia berhasil mengalahkan kris ajussinya saat main game, Sehun hanya tertawa menanggapi celotehan puteranya.

Sehun menghembuskan nafas lega, akhirnya Chanyeol melupakan pertanyaan vulgar yang di lontarkan nya tadi.

"awas Kau jongin!" decak Sehun kesal.

"mommyyy mommyy" panggil Chanyeol berulang kali, Sehun menatap Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya.

"ndee ndee chagi wae?" Sehun memperbaiki posisi duduk puteranya.

"kapan kris ajussi pulang momm?" tanya Chanyeol.

"eh? Hanya menanyakan kris ajussi? Tidak menanyakan daddy?"

"yeollie rindunya sama kris ajussi mom" jawab Chanyeol polos, lalu memasukan sendiri sendok yang belum sempat Sehun suapkan ke dalam mulutnya.

"eh kenapa begitu chagi?" Sehun menunggu jawaban dari Chanyeol yang masih mengunyah makanannya.

"kris nyam nyam.. ajussi kann pacar yeollie momm"

Sehun menautkan kedua alisnya bingung, Chanyeol dari tadi mengatakan tentang Kris Kris dan Kris saja dan.. pacar? Puteranya itu juga mengklaim Kris sebagai pacarnya dan dirinya juga pacarnya Kris.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, ia pusing menanggapi setiap perkataan anaknya bisa-bisa dirinya gila.

Sehun mengendikan bahunya tidak peduli, ia anggap ucapan anaknya itu angin lalu.

Tidak mungkin Kris berpacaran dengan anaknya? Dan lagi mana mungkin Kris memacari anak kecil seperti Chanyeol?

Chanyeol bahkan baru kelas 2 SD.

**oooOoOooo**

Sehun mengeringkan rambut Chanyeol dengan handuk, setelahnya Sehun mengusap wajah Chanyeol hingga kering kemudian mengusap seluruh tubuh Chanyeol, terakhir Sehun melilitkan handuk di tubuh Chanyeol.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnhya Saat akan membawa Chanyeol keluar kamar mandi, ia mencoba mengambil pasta gigi yang masih bergumul dalam mulut Chanyeol.

"yeolli letakan sikat giginya sini berikan pada mommyy" Chanyeol menggerakan pasta giginya, menggerakan tepat di gerahamnya beberapa kali.

"nde momm igo" Chanyeol memberikan pasta giginya pada Sehun, matanya beralih ke arah bathup yang masih terdapat air sabun disana.

Kaki kecil Chanyeol melangkah kearah bathup seraya mencelupkan lengannya di bathup memainkan air sabun di dalam bathup.

Sehun hanya menggeleng melihatnya, anaknya itu benar-benar tidak bisa diam selalu saja ada hal yang membuatnya sibuk sendiri.

"yeollie kenapa main air sabun lagi eoh? Ck" Sehun menggendong Chanyeol, lalu mencuci tangan chanyeol di wetafel.

"mommy mommyyy mommyy" panggil Chanyeol heboh, Sehun tersenyum geli.

Kekesalannya yang tadi jadi menguar dan hilang begitu saja, di bilang kesal Sehun tidak sepenuhnya kesal dengan Chanyeol di bilang sebal ya.. tidak juga

"wae wae chagii?" jawab Sehun, satu tangannya mengusap air yang menetes di pipi Chanyeol.

"mommyy tidak mandii?"

"mommy bisa mandi nanti yeollie, yang penting anak mommy dulu yang duluan mandi" ucap sehun, satu tangannya mencubit pipi Chanyeol.

"..." Sehun menatap Chanyeol yang sedang menggigit kukunya, melihatnya Sehun menjadi sebal.

Pantas tadi puteranya itu tidak meringis, biasanya ketika salah satu pipinya di cubit Chanyeol akan merespon.

"Kim Chanyeol kau ini kenapa? Berhenti menggigit kuku mu!" Sehun menampik agak kasar tangan Chanyeol dan menatap kesal puteranya.

Chanyeol mngerjap polos kearah sang eomma, membuat Sehun jadi tak tega memarahi puteranya.

"siapa yang mengajarimu begitu? Jangan jorok yeollie kau tau kris ajjusi itu orang yang sangat menjaga kebersihan apalagi kris ajussi tidak suka orang yang jorok, yeolli pacarnya kris ahjusi kan?"

hah~~ Sehun sengaja mengambil Kris sebagai contoh yang menyangkut kebersihan untuk puteranya karena memang kenyataannya Kris orang yang betul-betul menjaga kebersihannya.

Yah seperti itulah kira-kira

Kebetulan Chanyeol sangat-sangat menyayangi Kris dan Sehun menjadikan Kris sebagai salah satu objeknya untuk merubah kelakuan Chanyeol yang terkadang jorok.

"ndee mommyyy yeollie pacar kris ajjusie tapi momm yeollie kan tidak jorok" Sehun menautkan alisnya.

Sehun mengambil pemotong kuku di laci nakasnya, membiarkan Chanyeol duduk di ujung ranjangnya.

"yeollie ingat! menggigit kuku itu sangat jorok kalau ahjussi kris tau yeollie jorok kris ajussi tidak akan mau jadi pacar yeollie"

Sehun merasa aneh dengan kata-katanya barusan, apa pantas seorang eomma menekan kan kata pacar pada anak yang baru berumur 7 tahun?

Sehun memotong kuku kecil Chanyeol yang memanjang, memotong kuku Chanyeol yang agak meruncing yang tadi Chanyeol gigit.

"arraseo yeolli tidak menggigit kuku lagii, tapi momm kris ajussi kapan pulang ne? Yeollie kangenn"

"makanya yeolli jangan jorok lagi daddy dan kris ajussi pulangnya jadi lama kan?" Sehun mengusap minyak telon ke seluruh tubuh Chanyeol.

"mommy mommy tapi yeollie kan tidak menggigit kuku lagi" Chanyeol menggigit kecil leher baju mommy nya, mengundang decak kesal Sehun kembali.

"menggigit baju juga jorokk chanyeol! Kau ini kenapa?" Sehun menarik leher bajunya kasar dari belenggu/? Gigi Chanyeol.

Sehun menaburkan bedak bayi ke muka Chanyeol membuat hampir seluruh wajah Chanyeol memutih, ia benar-benar kesal dengan Chanyeol hari ini.

Chanyeol mencium beberapa kali wajah Sehun yang sedari tadi merengut karena ulahnya yang tidak ia sadari, tentu saja.

Chanyeol bahkan tidak menyadari mommy nya itu tengah kesal karena ulahnya.

"mommyyy mommyyy.." panggil Chanyeol, Sehun menatap sekilas Chanyeol.

"hn" gumam Sehun.

"nanti kalau kris ajjusi pulang yeollie ikut ke apartemen kris ajjusi ne momm?" Chanyeol menekan-nekan kecil pipi sang mommy.

"terserah aku bisa gila jika terus berhadapan denganmu" jawab Sehun kesal, Chanyeol menatap bingung Sehun.

"eoh? gila?" tanyanya polos, Sehun meluruskan tangan Chanyeol yang masih mengerjai pipinya.

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya lelah, percuma saja marah pada putera nya itu. Sekesal apa pun dirinya Chanyeol tidak akan tau dirinya sedang kesal.

Anak itu tetap saja akan terus berbicara panjang lebar padanya, lain halnya jika ia kesal pada Jongin.

"mommy mau mandi dulu ne? yeollie tunggu saja setelah itu kita makan malam bersama" Sehun mengulas senyum manisnya.

"nee mommy arra" Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya, Sehun mengecup dahi Chanyeol sekilas lalu pergi ke kamar mandi.

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang king size tempat tidur mommy dan daddy nya, tapi karena daddynya pergi beberapa hari ini untuk sementara menjadi tempat tidur ia dan mommmy nya.

Chanyeol menggulingkan tubuhnya kesana kemari, anak kecil itu bingung harus melakukan apa.

Merasa bosan Chanyeol memilih keluar dari kamar di dalam kamar begitu sepi dan Chanyeol tidak suka suasana yang sepi.

Lebih baik ia menonton acara televisi sambil menunggu mommy nya selesai mandi.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya kearah pintu, namun dahi Chanyeol terhantuk sudut daun pintu ketika akan menarik kenop pintu.

Membuat tubuh kecilnya terdorong kebelakang hingga terjengkang kebelakang.

Darah mengalir dari dahi Chanyeol.

Tangannya mengusap darah yang mengaliri batang hidungnya, merasa sakit Chanyeol menangis.

"hiks.. hiks.. huweeeeee mommyyyyyy...!"

"aigooo! Chanyeollie" pekik Jongin melihat keadaan anaknya, Jongin dengan segera menggendong Chanyeol.

"huweeeeeeee.. hiks hiks mommyyyyyy!"

"chanyeolli ssshhh.. mianhae daddy tidak tau kau akan membuka pintu juga.." Jongin mengusap darah yang terus mengalir di dahi anaknya.

"yeolliieee waeyooo...!" teriak Sehun dari kamar mandi, ia segera mengenakan bathrobenya.

"yeobo kemarilah kepala chanyeol berdarah" Sehun dengan segera keluar dari kamar mandi, selain shock mendengar kepala chanyeol yang berdarah Sehun juga terkejut akan kedatangan Jongin suaminya.

Jongin tidak memberi tahunya jika pulang hari ini, membuat Sehun agak kesal tidak tahu kah si bodoh itu betapa ia merindukannya.

Tapi ia harus menunda kekesalannya dulu, melihat darah yang masih mengalir di dahi putera nya Sehun menjadi panik.

Pintu kamar terbuka menampakan tubuh tinggi menjulang Kris yang menatap penuh tanya kearah Jongin dan Sehun yang mencoba menenangkan Chanyeol.

"sshhh chagii, aigoo jonginie kenapa dahi chanyeol bisa berdarah?" tanya Sehun panik dan meraih tubuh Chanyeol.

Jantung Kris berdebar mendengar ucapan Sehun barusan ia melangkah kearah Sehun, jangan sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Chanyeol.

"hiks hiks huweeeeeee.. mommyyyy appoo huweeee.." Sehun menepuk-nepuk bahu Chanyeol.

"jongin-ah waeirae?" tanya Kris yang baru masuk ke kamar.

"aku tidak tau chanyeol juga akan membuka pintu, saat membuka pintu mungkin chanyeol terdorong kebelakang dan dahinya aku tidak tau terkena apa hingga bisa terluka seperti itu sehunnie"

Sehun mengangguk, melihat darah di dahi chanyeol membuatnya gemetaran.

Ia tidak pernah melihat Chanyeol terluka apalagi sampai darah mengalir deras seperti sekarang.

Kris hanya mengangguk mengerti mendengar penjelasan Jongin.

"jongin-ah sehun-ah kita bawa chanyeol ke rumah sakit saja kajja aku saja yang membawa mobil"

Sehun mengangguk ke arah Kris.

"jonginie aku ganti baju dulu" Jongin mengambil alih Chanyeol dari gendongan Sehun.

Kris menatap khawatir kekasih kecilnya itu, ia merutuki kebodohan Jongin yang tidak hati-hati.

Luka di dahi Chanyeol terlihat sedikit agak dalam, tentu saja Chanyeol menangis kesakitan.

Tangisan Chanyeol yang mengatakan sakit membuat dadanya sesak, Kriss mengusap sayang surai Chanyeol yang ada di gendongan Jongin.

Semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu pada Chanyeol.

**(To Be Cont)**

**A**nnyeong naneun KaiHun, KrisYeol and lil(?) KrisHo shipper imnida :)

Im bekk(hyun) again~ bring the KrisYeol and KaiHun story

Well KrisYeol shipper semoga suka :)

Dan buat KaiHun shipper yang gak suka krisYeol jangan baca aja deh dan juga buat KrisYeol yang gak suka KaiHun.. gak tau ah!


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing :

**KrisYeol & KaiHun**

**EXO member**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rated : **M**

Genre : **romance, romance and romance**

Warning :** Crack Couple, YAOI, Shounen-Ai, Pedofil, OOC**

**.**

**Dont like this story IDC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pintu ruang UGD terbuka menampakan tubuh tegap Jongin setelahnya pintu tertutup lagi, Sehun beranjak mendekati suaminya di susul Kris yang menanyakan keadaan anaknya.

Jongin mengulas senyum nya, kedua tangannya mengusap airmata Sehun.

"gwenchana hunnie.. chanyeol kita baik-baik saja, dokter terpaksa membius chanyeol karena aku juga tidak tega melihat chanyeol yang terus berteriak menangis kesakitan"

Kris menatap lekat pintu UGD yang kembali tertutup, ingin sekali ia berada di sana menemani kekasih kecil nya.

Kris tentu saja khawatir, ia berarap Chanyeol baik-baik saja di dalam sana.

Meskipun hanya luka kecil tak ayal membuat Kris takut dan gugup, bisa saja sesuatu yang tidak di inginkan terjadi.

Kris takut saja kepala Chanyeol ada yang terluka di bagian dalam.

Tapi kata Jongin Chanyeol baik-baik saja, dan Kris berharap kekasih nya itu benar-benar dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Amen.

"jonginn hiks.."

Jongin merengkuh tubuh Sehun, mengecup puncak kepala isterinya beberapa kali.

"kenapa pintu kembali di tutup jonginie hiks.. apa luka di dahi yeollie parah?" ucap Sehun serak, Jongin tak henti-hentinya mengusap air mata yang terus mengaliri pipi Sehun isterinya.

Kris memutar bola matanya ia merasa seperti bayangan di antara Jongin dan Sehun, ia sebenarnya ingin menanyakan keadaan Chanyeol juga tapi tidak enak juga jika menyela percakapan sepasang suami isteri itu.

"sshss.. uljhima hunniee anak kita baik-baik saja, maaafkan aku gara-gara aku chanyeol jadi terluka" Sehun memukul dada Jongin.

Bugh!

"arghh appoo hunnie" terasa sedikit sakit, namun Jongin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Sehun mencubit pinggang suaminya, membuat si empunya meringis sakit.

"kau bodoh kau jahat!"

Jongin menatap penuh sesal Sehun, salahnya juga sih yang tidak hati-hati tapi.. Jongin memang benar-benar tidak tau jika putera nya itu juga ada di balik pintu.

"nee yeobo mianhae.. aku memang bodoh maafkan aku, tapi.. aku memang tidak tau jika chanyeo-"

"wae kau tidak memberitahu ku jika akan pulang hari ini?!" Sehun menatap kesal suaminya.

Jongin tersenyum kikuk, ia pikir Sehun marah padanya tentang Chanyeol.

"o-oh? Itu eum aku hanya ingin memberi kejutan untuk isteriku tercinta tapi gagal karena kebodohanku mianhae"

Sehun tersipu mendengar dua suku kata romantis yang di ucapkan Jongin tadi, dada Sehun menghangat.

Tanpa aba-aba Sehun mengecup bibir Jongin, membuat yang di cium seketika membeku.

Heran, bingung dan terkejut akan tingkah isterinya.

Tapi Jongin menyukai ke agresipan isterinya itu.

"aku merindukanmu jonginie" ucap Sehun lembut, jujur dan tulus dari dalam hatinya.

Jongin menyematkan senyuman hangat nya, kedua tangan nya membingkai pipi Sehun menatap lekat sang isteri seraya mengecup dahi Sehun lama lalu memeluk erat tubuh Sehun.

"nado yeoboo nado bogoshipoyo.. maaf aku lama meninggalkanmu dan buah hati kita, banyak urusan pekerjaan yang harus di selesaikan di luar sana"

"nde jonginnie aku mengerti, ng.. jangan pergi lagi suruh saja manager perusahaan kau tau jonginnie aku tidak bisa mengurusi chanyeol seorang diri, tanpa dirimu" Sehun membalas pelukan suaminya menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Jongin.

Sedangkan Kris hanya menatap bosan dua pasangan di depan nya itu, ia seperti menjadi obat nyamuk di sekitar pasangan itu.

Dua orang itu tidak bisakah melepas rindunya setelah keadaan Chanyeol di pastikan baik-baik saja?

Bukan nya memikirkan anak mereka yang tengah terbaring dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri di dalam sana malah bermesraan, berciuman pula.

Kris memilih menjauh dari pasangan yang saling melepas rindu itu, melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kursi tempat dimana tadi ia duduk bersama Sehun.

"chanyeolie, bertahan chagiyaa.."

**oooOoOooo**

Tepat pukul 9.00 tubuh kecil Chanyeol di pindahkan ke ruang rawat yang tentu saja ruang rawat VVIP, mengingat Kim Jongin sang daddy seorang konglomerat nomor dua di korea mana mungkin Jongin membiarkan Chanyeol di tempatkan di ruang rawat umum.

Terlebih Kris sang paman yang secara diam-diam menjalin hubungan terlarang dengan keponakan nya sendiri.

Tidak akan membiarkan kekasih nya di tempatkan di ruang rawat umum, apalagi kekasih kecilnya itu butuh istirahat dan Kris tidak mau istirahat kekasih kecil nya itu terganggu.

Kris mengusap sayang puncak kepala Chanyeol kemudian mencium pipi Chanyeol lembut.

Perban di kepala Chanyeol membuat nafasnya sesak, ia menatap iba kekasihnya.

Coba saja ia bisa menggantikan rasa sakit Chanyeol, ia tidak tega melihat keadaan kekasihnya seperti itu.

semua gara-gara adik bodohnya itu.

Jongin dan Sehun hanya tersenyum melihat Kris yang mencium Chanyeol, mereka tentu saja senang sekali akan perhatian Kris pada anak mereka.

Kris sosok paman yang baik memperlakukan Chanyeol layak nya seperti adik nya, memanjakan Chanyeol dan.. menyayangi Chanyeol.

Terbukti dengan Chanyeol yang juga sangat menyayangi Kris, dan Sehun sampai bosan karena hampir setiap hari bibir Chanyeol menyebut Kris Kris dan Kris saja.

"kris hyung kau istirahatlah, biar aku dan Sehun saja yang menjaga chanyeol" Jongin yang tengah menggenggam tangan mungil Chanyeol berujar.

"ne hyung, hyung pasti lelah gwench-"

"hng..." gumaman Chanyeol memotong ucapan Sehun, membuat ketiga orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut menatap kearah Chanyeol.

Kedua kelopak mata nya dengan perlahan terbuka, dan yang pertama kali yang Chanyeol lihat adalah paman Kris nya yang menatap penuh kerinduan kearahnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum girang ia refleks bangun, namun dengan sigap daddy nya menahan pergerakan nya.

Chanyeol juga tersenyum girang ke arah sang daddy.

"daddyyyy.." pekiknya senang namun karena baru saja terbangun dari biusnya suara Chanyeol masih terdengar agak parau dan lemah.

Jongin tersenyum manis ke arah anak nya.

"nee chagi, apa kabar heum? Daddy merindukanmu" Jongin mengecup pipi mungil Chanyeol dan membuat Kris agak sedikit jealous.

"yeollie baik daddyy yeollie juga rinduuu.. " Chanyeol meremath kecil tangan daddy nya, kedua tangan Sehun mengusap anak rambut Chanyeol yang kini beralih menatap ke arah nya.

"mommyy mommyyy" Chanyeol juga memekik girang ke arah mommy nya yang juga ikut berbaring di ranjangnya.

"nee chagii..."

Tangan mungil Chanyeol membelai pelan pipi sang mommy.

"momm yeoll ada dimana?" tanya nya heran kedua bola matanya menatap bingung sekitar ruangan yang di dominasi warna putih tempat nya terbaring sekarang.

"di rumah sakit yeollie" Kris menyahut, ia sedikit agak kesal karena merasa terabaikan dari tadi.

Mata kekasih kecilnya itu menatap penuh girang kearah nya untuk yang kedua kali nya, Chanyeol mungkin baru ingat jika paman Kris nya ada di pinggir ranjang nya.

"kris ajusiee..! kris ajuusie yeol rinduu" ucapnya manja, kedua tangannya berusaha menggapai wajah Kris.

Kris mengusap pipi Chanyeol, bibir mungil itu jujur saja.. ingin sekali Kris mengecup nya tapi Kris cukup waras juga untuk tidak melakukan nya di depan Jongin dan Sehun.

"nadoo yeollie chagiya" Jongin dan Sehun malah akan sangat senang jika ia memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan chagiya, tentu saja karena panggilan chagiya sah sah saja antara paman dan keponakan, menurut Jongin dan Sehun.

Tanpa tau chagiya yang di maksud Kris adalah seseorang yang berarti dan memiliki tempat khusus di hati Kris.

Chanyeol memiliki tempat tersendiri di hati Kris.

Kalian berdua bahkan tidak tau.

"kau tau hyung, chanyeol bahkan tak henti-hentinya menyebut nama mu mengatakan rindu pada mu, menanyakan foto mu di ponsel ku bahkan chanyeol mengatakan hyung sebagai pacarnya huufhh.. aku bahkan sampai pusing mendengar ocehan nya"

Kris tertawa seraya mengusap pipi Chanyeol, Kris senang Chanyeol mengingat diri nya secara terus menerus apalagi ketika Sehun mengatakan Chanyeol merindukan nya.

Kris serasa ingin terbang ke langit membawa Chanyeol dalam pelukan nya, dan lagi Chanyeol menanyakan foto nya? di tambah lagi Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah pacar Chanyeol? Di depan Sehun pula?

Kris benar-benar akan terbang ke langit membawa Chanyeol ke dalam pelukan nya sekarang.

Hahahaaa..

"jinjaa? aku juga merindukannya sehunna merindukan tawa lebarnyaa rasanya aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang karena aku begitu merindukannya" Kris membiarkan Chanyeol menarik-narik kecil hidung nya.

Kai a.k.a Kim Jongin menatap Sehun lalu menatap ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang ke asikan memainkan hidung mancung Kris.

"ah jeongmalyo sehunnie? Jadi anak daddy yang tampan ini tidak merindukan daddy ya? Malah lebih merindukan kris ajussi daripada daddy?"

Chanyeol yang merasa namanya di sebut sang daddy segera menoleh.

"anniyo daddy yeoll juga rindu daddyyy tapi kann kris ajusi pacar yeollie" Sehun tertawa geli mendengar celotehan anak nya sedangkan Jongin hanya cengo mendengar kalimat yang di lontarkan anak nya itu.

Jujur Jongin tidak suka.

Jangan tanyakan Kris tentu saja ia bahagia mendengar kalimat barusan bibir nya membentuk senyuman kecil.

"anak daddy mulai nakal sekarang, sudah tau kata pacar-pacaran siapa yang mengajari yeolli seperti itu? Euh?" Jongin membetulkan selimut di tubuh putera nya.

"chen hyuuung daddyyy chen hyung bilang pacar itu orang yang kita sayang dan cinta jadi karena yeol sayang dan cinta sama kris ajuusi jadi kris ajusi pacar yeollie daddy"

eh?

Jongin dan Sehun bertatapan, apa tadi yang chanyeol katakan?

Jongin memijit pelipis nya, entah kenapa ia tiba-tiba saja pusing mendengar kalimat anak nya.

Cinta? Sejak kapan anak sekecil Chanyeol tau tentang cinta?

Artinya cinta saja putera nya itu belum tentu tau sudah duluan menyebut kan kata cinta, Aigoo..

Anak jaman sekarang benar-benar!

"yeollie sekolah dulu yang benar, jangan memikirkan cinta dulu lulus SD saja belum sudah duluan memikirkan cinta dan pacar hhh~" Jongin menghela nafas frustasi, ia benar-benar pusing di buatnya.

Sehun menggenggam tangan suami nya, memberikan senyuman hangat nya pada Jongin seketika membuat Jongin hati Jongin teduh dan sedikit damai Senyum isteri nya begitu menyejukan.

"yeobo sudahlah chanyeol masih kecil jangan menganggap serius ucapannya, anggap saja kata-katanya angin lalu, jangan menekannya begitu kau tau sendirikan yeollie juga tidak tau arti dari kata yang di ucapkan nya biarkan saja" Sehun mencoba memberi pengertian pada suami nya.

Untuk mengurangi pikiran suami nya, ia tidak mau suaminya stress hanya karena kata-kata Chanyeol yang memang tidak masuk akal di ucapkan oleh anak kecil seperti dirinya.

"kris ajuusie kris ajuusiee"

Chanyeol melanjutkan acara manja-manjaan nya pada Kris, mencubit-cubit kecil pipi Kris sambil tertawa.

Jongin mengangguk ke arah isterinya yang tengah memeluk erat perut Chanyeol takut-takut anak lincah nya itu terjatuh karena terlalu asik bermain dengan 'kekasih' nya, agak tidak rela juga sih sehun menyebut kris sebagai kekasih putera nya.

**oooOoOooo**

"hahahaa...!" Kris menggelitik pinggang kecil Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol tertawa karena geli yang berpusat pada pinggangnya kaki nya menendang-nendang angin kosong.

"anak nakal harus di hukumm! Berani-berani nya mengatakan tidak sayang pada ajuusie eum"

"anniyooo! Yeollie sayang sama kris ajuusie.." Chanyeol memeluk tubuh nya sendiri bermaksud agar melindungi diri nya dari serangan jari-jari sang paman terutama pinggang nya.

Kris mengambil ancang-ancang.

"kris ajuusie kris ajuusie jangann! iyaaa ajuusie yeollie sayang kris ajuusie " Chanyeol memeluk erat tubuh nya sendiri, membuat Kris tertawa setengah mati.

Kekasih kecil nya terlihat lucu sekali.

"bwahaha pacar ajuusie lucu sekali eoh?"

Chanyeol yang melihat paman Kris nya tertawa ikut tertawa, tanpa tau bahwa diri nya lah yang di tertawai sang paman a.k.a kekasih.

"hahahaa..."

Kris menarik hidung Chanyeol.

"wae ikut tertawa eoh?"

"eng! ajuusie nng..!" Kris melepaskan jepitan lengannya di hidung Chanyeol, lalu meraih tubuh kecil Chanyeol.

"jja sekarang waktu nya pacar ajuusie minum obat" satu tangan Chanyeol memeluk erat tengkuk Kris seraya mengangguk.

"kris ajuusie kris ajuusie tapi obat nya pahit nanti yeoll muntahh"

Kris mencium pipi Chanyeol, kata-kata polos Chanyeol membuat Kris gemas sendiri.

"anniyo yeollie, nanti ajuusie ajari cara meminum obat agar tidak pahit" Chanyeol mengangguk antusias.

Kris meringis ketika Chanyeol menggigit-gigit daun telinga nya, rasa geli menjalari telinga Kris.

Gigi-gigi kecil Chanyeol membuat Kris bergidik, Kris menarik pipi Chanyeol agar berhenti menggigiti telinga nya.

Jika Sehun tau kelakuan Chanyeol yang menggigit telinga nya, mungkin Sehun akan membentak Chanyeol sekarang.

Kris tau betul Sehun sangat tidak suka melihat kelakuan sindrome Chanyeol yang suka menggigit terlebih itu pada anggota tubuh orang sekitarnya, Kris pernah sekali mendapati Sehun memarahi Chanyeol karena Chanyeol yang menggigiti baju Sehun.

Ketika di marahi oleh Sehun ekspresi kekasih kecil nya itu hanya menatap polos ke arah sang mommy.

Pada saat Chanyeol baru menyadari dirinya ada, Chanyeol bukan nya mendengarkan sang mommy malah berlari ke arah nya dengan ekspresi bahagia membuat Sehun melotot marah karena merasa di abaikan oleh Chanyeol.

Ck ck

Tapi tak apa, Kris malah senang karena Chanyeol eum suka pada nya dan.. Chanyeol selalu memilih ikut bersama nya ketimbang kedua orang tua nya.

Jadi Kris mempunyai banyak waktu bersama kekasih kecilnya, jika Chanyeol ada di dekatnya serasa semua beban pikirannya hilang.

Hidupnya serasa lebih tenang dan damai.

Tadi pagi saat Chanyeol di perbolehkan oleh dokter untuk pulang, Chanyeol memilih di gendong oleh Kris ketika sampai di rumah pun Chanyeol juga meminta Kris agar menggendong nya.

Saat Kris akan pulang Chanyeol memeluk erat paha Kris merengek pada Kris agar ikut bersama Kris.

Hingga akhir nya disinilah Chanyeol berada, di dalam apartemen Kris.

Dengan Chanyeol yang berada di dalam gendongan Kris.

Sehun dan Jongin hanya meng-iya-kan saja, lagipula Kris paman Chanyeol sendiri yang mereka ketahui Kris sangat menyayangi Chanyeol jadi Kris sudah pasti akan menjaga Chanyeol dengan baik.

"kris ajusie kris ajusie kris ajusie.." panggil Chanyeol berulang kali.

Kris mendengarnya hanya tertawa, ia merasa terhibur dengan celotehan kekasih kecilnya.

"ne ne yeol?" sahut Kris, Chanyeol melipat tangan nya di meja makan menatap Kris yang tengah mempersiapkan obat yang akan Chanyeol minum.

"kemarin yeolli melihat foto daddy yang memakan bibir mommy di ponsel mommy"

Uhuk!

Kris mengerjap beberapa kali, mencoba mencerna kalimat yang tadi di ucapkan Chanyeol.

Kedua pasangan itu benar-benar.

"yeollie jja obatnya di minum dulu" Kris sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan, ia tidak mau pikiran polos kekasih nya itu tercemar oleh kepervertan kedua orang tua nya.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum mengangguk ke arah paman nya yang tengah duduk di samping nya.

"kris ajusie kris ajusie"

"ne yeollie?" sahut Kris

"nanti kita main game ne?" Kris hanya menganggukan kepala nya membalas senyuman manis Chanyeol.

"ne arraseo tapi minum obat dulu eum?"

"ne ajuusie, aaaaaaa.." Chanyeol membuka mulut kecil nya, lidah ranum Chanyeol membuat Kris meneguk saliva nya.

Ingin sekali ia membelit lidah itu, menyesapnya hingga mulut kecil Chanyeol mengeluarkan lenguhan.

"kris ajusie kris ajusie" Chanyeol menarik-narik tangan Kris yang masih terdiam menatap lekat ke arah nya, Kris segera tersadar dari lamunan mesum nya.

"ah? ne yeollie jja di minum obat nya" Kris menyodorkan piring kecil yang yang berisi empat butir obat untuk Chanyeol.

"arra kris ajusie, yeoll minum"

Gulp Gulp Gulp!

Ahh..!

Kris menatap intens Chanyeol, anak itu baru saja mendesah?

Chanyeol meneguk obat nya yang terakhir, dan mengulangi desahan nya yang membuat Kris sedikit agak Turn on.

Kris dengan keras menggelengkan kepala nya, beberapa kali mengucapkan kata 'sadar kris sadar' di dalam batinnya.

Jangan sampai ia lepas kendali, Chanyeol masih sangat kecil untuk melakukan hal itu dan lagi tega kah ia merusak masa depan Chanyeol?

Tidak! ia menyayangi Chanyeol mana mungkin ia merusak Chanyeol.

Kris tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kepercayaan Jongin dan Sehun, ia tidak akan membuat Jongin dan Sehun membenci nya karena jika sampai terjadi bisa saja hari ini hari terakhir nya bersama Chanyeol.

Kris menatap Chanyeol yang menepuk-nepuk paha nya.

"ne yeollie?" Kris mengusap helaian rambut Chanyeol.

"wae ajuusie diam?" kris mengecup mata bulat Chanyeol, entah mungkin karena gemas pada pandangan mata polos Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang mendapat ciuman tiba-tiba di matanya kelilipan mungkin karena bulu matanya terlipat hingga mengenai pupil mata nya, kelopak matanya beberapa kali mengerjap seraya kedua tangan Chanyeol mengusap-usap matanya.

Kris tertawa kecil melihat Chanyeol, kedua tangannya menggendong tubuh kecil Chanyeol membawa Chanyeol ke kamar.

"kris ajuusie kris ajuusie" panggil Chanyeol, satu jari nya menekan-nekan pipi Kris.

"ne ne yeollie.." Kris tanpa sengaja mengecup bibir Chanyeol.

Untuk beberapa saat kris terdiam, ya Tuhan..

Apa yang baru saja dirinya lakukan.

Chanyeol menatap Kris dengan tatapan polos nya, mengerjap beberapa kali.

"kris ajuusie kris ajusie" mulut kecilnya memanggil beberapa kali nama Kris.

"..."

Kris masih diam, entah kenapa ia malah enggan menjawab Chanyeol ia merasa agak canggung bertatapan langsung dengan keponakan nya itu.

Chanyeol yang tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari paman nya memajukan bibirnya sebal, bibir mengerucutnya terlihat lucu.

Jari telunjuk nya menusuk-nusuk pipi Kris.

Hingga sampai di kamar pun Kris masih tidak menghiraukan Chanyeol.

Cukup lama.

"kris ajusie kris ajusie" panggil nya lagi, Kris perlahan menoleh ke arah Chanyeol menyematkan senyuman canggung nya ke arah Chanyeol.

Ia mendudukan tubuh Chanyeol di ranjang.

"ne ne yeoll wae?"

Kris melotot kaget ketika Chanyeol duduk di atas pahanya, dengan posisi mengangkang pula kedua kaki Chanyeol mengapit pinggangnya.

Sebenarnya sih posisi itu biasa-biasa saja mengingat tubuh Chanyeol yang kecil jadi terlihat seperti seorang adik yang tengah di manja oleh kakaknya, tapi lain hal nya dengan Kris.

Jantungnya berdegub kencang melihat Chanyeol yang duduk mengapit inggangnya karena memang Kris seorang pedofil jadi ya posisi yang sekarang.. terlihat begitu vulgar di matanya.

Dan hanya seorang Kim Chanyeol yang mampu mengubahnya menjadi seorang pedofil.

Chanyeol membenamkan kepalanya di dada kris kedua lengannya memeluk erat pinggang Kris.

Membuat jantung Kris serasa ingin melompat.

"kris ajuusie kris ajuusie" Chanyeol menoleh menatap Kris yang juga menatap nya.

Kris mengatur nafasnya.

"n-ne yeollie?" sahutnya terbata, ck payah!

Tangan Chanyeol menekan kecil dada Kris membuat Kris benar-benar akan gila sebentar lagi.

"kenapa disini berbunyi nya kencang ne kris ajuusie?" tanya Chanyeol, kris menarik nafas nya.

Chanyeol mendengar detak jantung nya dan Kris sungguh malu.

Dan si kecil itu bahkan tidak tau bahwa detakan itu timbul karena dirinya.

Mata Kris menatap intens Chanyeol, menatap intens mata bulat Chanyeol yang juga menatap kearahnya, menatap intens hidung bangir Chanyeol, menatap intens bibir ranum Chanyeol.

Dan..

Kris mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Chanyeol, dengan perlahan meraup bibir ranum Chanyeol.

Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, Kris melumat bibir kecil Chanyeol.

Membasahi permukaan bibir bawah Chanyeol dengan lidah nya, kemudian melumat kembali bibir bawah Chanyeol dan berlanjut melumat bibir atas Chanyeol.

Menyesap bibir bawah Chanyeol.

"enghh.." untuk pertama kalinya satu lenguhan lolos dari bibir Chanyeol, kedua kelopak mata kecil nya tertutup menikmati ciuman Kris.

Kris semakin memperdalam ciuman nya, tangan besar nya mengusap sedusif punggung Chanyeol.

Entah setan apa yang merasuki Kris, kedua tangan nya meremas bokong Chanyeol.

"eunghhh... aummmppp-"

Kris menghisap kuat bibir bawah Chanyeol dan dengan perlahan memsaukan lidahnya ke dalam gua hangat milik Chanyeol, menyapa tiap penghuni gua kecil tersebut.

Lidah nya menaut kecil lidah Chanyeol, membelit lidah Chanyeol lalu menghisap lidah kecil tersebut.

Kris tanpa sadar membaringkan tubuh Chanyeol, memindahkan ciuman nya di leher Chanyeol.

"ahjusiihh enghh.. gelihh nghhh.." tangan besar Kris memerangkap tangan kecil chanyeol ke atas.

Mencumbu liar leher Chanyeol, memberikan jilatan di leher Chanyeol.

Kris menghentikan aktifitas nya, menatap lurus leher yang baru saja di cumbui oleh nya.

Apa yang baru saja ia lakukan?

Kris dengan perlahan bangkit dari tubuh Chanyeol, mata bulat Chanyeol yang baru terbuka menatap bingung ke arah nya.

Kris menarik nafasnya sebelum menghembuskan lagi nafas nya.

"tidurlah.." ucap Kris seraya menyematkan senyuman manisnya ke arah Chanyeol.

Kris bergerak akan mengecup pipi Chanyeol, namun ia menahan pergerakan nya.

'tidak Kris! Jangan' batinnya.

Ia tidak mau kejadian tadi terulang lagi.

Dan!

Bagaimana jika nanti anak manis nan polos di depan nya itu memberitahu yang ia lakukan tadi pada Sehun dan Jongin?

Bisa-bisa ia di penggal oleh adik bodoh nya itu.

Kris menarik selimut sebatas dada Chanyeol, seraya membenarkan posisi tubuh Chanyeol.

Anak itu juga sedari tadi diam, tidak berbicara ia masih menatap Kris.

Mungkin ia masih bingung apa yang dilakukan pamannya barusan.

"kris ajusie" ucap nya, Kris sengaja tidak mendengarkan Chanyeol ia pura-pura menyibukan dirinya dengan selimut.

Kris membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Chanyeol yang masih menatap nya, ia memejamkan matanya.

Chanyeol mempoutkan bibirnya, paman Kris nya mengabaikannya.

Chanyeol mendekati Kris, kakinya memeluk perut Kris tangan kirinya ia lingkarkan di dada kris.

Kris masih memejamkan matanya, di dalam hati ia menjerit.

'chanyeooll! Jangan mulai'

Ia tidak mau kejadian yang tadi sampai terulang.

"kris ajusie kris ajusie" cicitnya, Chanyeol mengecup pipi Kris beberapa kali.

Kris mengusah dalam nafasnya, percuma saja mendiamkan anak ini yang ada malah ia yang bertambah gila.

Kris membuka kelopak matanya, kemudian memiringkan tubuhnya agar menghadap Chanyeol.

"ne ne yeolie chagi wae?" tangan Kris mengusap sayang helaian rambut Chanyeol.

"yang tadi itu apa? kenapa ajusie mencium leher yeo-"

"sssssttt! Sudah malam tidurlah yeollie" Kris meletakan telunjuknya di depan bibir Chanyeol, ia sengaja memotong perkataan Chanyeol ia tau arah pembicaraan anak itu.

Mengatakan sudah malam, yang benar saja.

Padahal Jam baru menunjukan pukul 15.18

"ne arraseo kris ajuusiiie, tapi.. yeollie mau lagi"

Kris membulatkan matanya.

Apa?

"tapi ajuusie yeoll mau-"

Chu~

Kris mengecup lama bibir Chanyeol, tidak peduli dirinya di sebut apa.

Lagipula Chanyeol yang minta.

Hingga beberapa menit Kris baru melepaskan ciumannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum senang.

"yeollie apa kau menyayangi ahjusi?" tanya Kris, ibu jarinya mengusap pipi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangguk semangat.

"ne ajuusie yeollie sayang sama ajuusi" Kris memeluk erat tubuh kecil Chanyeol.

"kalau begitu berjanjilah satu hal pada ajusie mau kan?" Chanyeol menatap Kris.

"berjanjilah untuk tidak mengatakan pada siapa-siapa jika ajusie pernah menci- eum maksud ahjusi jangan pernah menceritakan hal yang tadi kepada mommy dan daddy ne? dan semua orang yang yeoll kenal yaksok!"

"ne ahjuusie yaksok, tapi ken-"

"karena jika yeollie mengatakan pada semua orang termasuk mommy dan daddy, yeollie tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan ahjusi lagi.. ahjusie akan pergi"

Chanyeol menatap lama Kris, memajukan bibirnya lucu.

Ia tidak mau paman kris nya meninggalkannya ia tidak mau paman Kris nya pergi.

**(To Be Cont)**

**A**nnyeong am bek(hyun) agen and egen

Bring this story.

I hope you like it Krisyeol & KaiHun Shipper :)

-_- mian banyak typo.

**Big Thanks to :**

**chachaofmariditha**

**(**eh ada author kesayanganku disini :D haiiii!/? kkk~ story aneh ku kok yang ngundang kamu :) btw gomawo atas sarannya tapi udah terlanjur tapi aku janji akan perbaiki lagi dan aku gak nganggap itu bash kok kecuali kalo kamu ngatain yg gak2 sm nae laki si Kim Jongin aku anggap itu bash! Buat aku dan Lets WAR/#PLAKK XD. Dan gomawo buat review nya. #bow**)**

**askasufa**

**(**gomawo buat reviewnya dear :)**)**

**nonabaozi**

**(**hellooo jugaa :) gak bakal geger otak kok gak tega, aku itu sayang sama yeollie #gak_takut_sama_kris. Buat ff kaihun there is no tomorrow.. entah kenapa aku males ngelanjutin ff itu aku bosen ma ff itu, tapi gak tau kapan aku bakal lanjutin kok gomawo ne? soal baru komen/review gwenchana :) lebih baik baru review drpd enggak sama sekali #lirik_author_*****. Btw gomawo udah review :)**)**

**parkchan17**

**(**udah lanjut :) gomawo reviewnya. Entah kenapa aku bosen, well semoga suka ne? :)**)**

**Keepbee Chiken Chubu**

**( **gomawo :) **)**

**realyounges529**

**(**gomawoo :) ini udah apdet lagi -_- entah kenapa aku yg malah bosen. Semoga suka :)**)**

**daddykaimommysehun**

**(**ah? jinjjaaaa!? Huwaaaa :D kita sama dong.. :) dan pasti aku banyakin kok karena aku kaihun shipper juga. Eum soal reted gak salah! Dan memang bakal ada NC nantinya XD HAHAHAH!/#plakkk. gomawooo**)**

**Park Shita**

**(**nado annyeong...! :D kk~ masa? Mian kalo kalimatku membingunkan ck payah! Udah lanjutt semoga suka ne gomawooo :) **)**

**miszshanty05**

**(**gomawoo :)**)**

**dewIweD26**

**(**nado annyeong :) semoga suka ne :) gomawoo**)**

**nhaonk**

**(**udah lanjut semoga suka ne :) gomawoo**)**

**kaihunhipp**

**(**hah jinjjaaaa? semoga suka ne? oh.. kamu kaihun krisyeol juga ya? Kk~ aku juga salam kenal ya? Gomawo :)**)**

**qryaaa**

**(**udah udah kk~ semoga suka ne? :) gomawoo**)**

**jung oh jung**

**(**nde :) gomawo udah baca story mebosankan ini :)**)**

**#deepbow**


	3. Chapter 3

Pairing :

**KrisYeol & KaiHun**

**EXO member**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rated : **M**

Genre : **romance, romance and romance**

Warning :** Crack Couple, YAOI, Shounen-Ai, Pedofil, OOC**

**.**

**Dont like this story IDC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kris terbangun dari tidur nya, tangan nya terangkat untuk meregangkan otot tangan nya yang terasa agak kaku.

Tangan kanan nya meraih ponsel nya yang tergeletak di meja nakas, melihat waktu yang tertera di ponsel nya.

Pukul 16.45

Kris meletakan kembali ponsel nya, Kris dengan perlahan menggeser posisi tubuh Chanyeol yang tertidur di atas tubuh nya ke ranjang.

Bibir Kris menyematkan senyuman, satu tangan nya mengelus lembut bahu mungil Chanyeol seraya bibirnya mengecup kedua pipi Chanyeol.

"sweet dream baby" gumam Kris. Ia membenarkan letak selimut di tubuh Chanyeol.

"hoammmm!" seraya menguap Kris turun dari ranjang, namun sebelum benar-benar turun dari ranjang Kris kembali melayangkan lagi kecupan nya dan kali ini tepat di bibir mungil Chanyeol.

Ia mencintai Chanyeol!

Dan Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi, anak manis berumur 7 tahun yang tengah tertidur di ranjang nya itu adalah milik nya.

Tidak akan ia lepaskan anak itu kepada siapa pun! Karena Chanyeol hanya milik nya.

Tapi.. belum seutuh nya sih..

Suatu hari nanti akan Kris buat keponakan nya itu menjadi milik nya seutuh nya, membuat keponakan nya itu agar tidak bisa lepas dari kungkungan nya.

Terdengar gila memang, tapi Kris tidak peduli ia sudah benar-benar jatuh dalam pesona keponakan manis nya itu.

Kelopak mata bocah mungil berumur 7 tahun tersebut mengerjap beberapa kali mencoba membiasakan retina mata nya dengan cuaca sekitar, bibir mungil nya menguap kecil.

Tubuh kecil nya berbalik kesamping bermaksud ingin memeluk paman kris nya namun ketika berbalik Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menemukan tubuh paman kris nya.

Ingatan nya mengingat dengan jelas sebelum ia tertidur paman nya itu menemani nya, tepat di samping nya.

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangan nya di tiap sudut ruangan untuk mencari keberadaan Kris, hingga mata Chanyeol menangkap tubuh Kris yang hilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

Chanyeol segera turun dari ranjang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kris menurunkan resleting nya, kemudian mengeluarkan milik nya untuk menumpahkan hasrat buang air kecil nya.

"eugh.." Kris mendesah lega, kantung kemih nya terasa lebih nyaman sekarang.

Rasa hangat seketika menyelimuti batang kejantanan Kris, membuat kedua alis Kris tertaut di tambah lagi sesuatu yang mendatangkan kehangatan di milik nya itu bergerak meremas kecil.. ba-tang nya..

"kris ajusie.."

Tubuh Kris membeku di tempat nya, suara ini..

Ia kenal suara ini, jangan bilang kalau yang memegang batang kejantanan nya ini..

"khyaaaAAAAAAAAA!" suara bass Kris seketika menggema seisi kamar mandi, membuat Chanyeol kebeliangan.

Chanyeol melepaskan kejantanan Kris dari genggaman nya.

"aaaaaaaaAAAAAAA!" Chanyeol sontak ikut berteriak ketika mendengar sang paman berteriak kearah nya.

Dan terjadilah teriak-teriakan antara Kris dan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol segera memeluk paha paman Kris nya karena takut akan teriakan menggelegar Kris.

Dan membuat Kris semakin menatap shock Chanyeol.

Kris dengan segera memasukan milik nya kedalam Celana nya.

"y-yeoll apa yang kau lakukan disiniiiiiii? Bukankah tadi kau tertidurrrr?" tanya Kris masih shock.

Kekasih mungil nya itu balas menatap nya dengan tatapan polos.

"anniyo kris ajuusiee, yeoll bangun, tadi yeoll melihat kris ajuusie masuk ke kamar mandi jadi yeollie ikut"

Kris yang mendengar nya bertambah shock. Ya Tuhan..

Anak itu sudah melihat milik nya, tidak hanya melihat bahkan tangan anak itu pun ikut andil, menyentuh milik nya.

Aigooooo!

Kris memekik frustasi dalam batin nya.

Dan lagi bagaimana bisa Chanyeol berpikiran untuk menyusul nya ke dalam kamar mandi?

Ia tahu Chanyeol tidak bisa jauh dari nya, tapi haruskah juga Chanyeol ikut dalam urusan private nya?

Kris menatap Chanyeol yang masih memeluk paha nya, tampak nya Chanyeol masih ketakutan mendengar teriakan nya tadi.

Hhh~~

Kris menghembuskan nafas nya berat, baiklah.. ia juga sih yang ceroboh tidak menutup pintu.

Tapi kris masih tidak menyangka jika Chanyeol mempunyai inisiatif untuk ikut menyusul nya ke kamar mandi juga, dan lagi Chanyeol berani-berani nya memegang milik nya.

For god sake.

Kris tidak menyangka jika Chanyeol seberani itu menyentuh eh anni! Memegang miliknya.

Dan lagi sejak kapan Chanyeol berada di samping nya, perasaan baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia menyelimuti Chanyeol di ranjang sana.

Kris mengatur nafas nya, menghirup sebanyak-banyak nya udara lalu menghembuskan nya secara perlahan.

Huffhh

Kris membawa tubuh kecil Chanyeol ke dalam gendongan nya.

"yeollie, kenapa tidak menunggu ajuusie di tempat tidur saja hm?" Kris mengusap lembut pipi Chanyeol.

"anniyoo nanti kris ajuusie pergi" bibir mungil Chanyeol membentuk pout kecil membuat Kris menatap gemas Chanyeol.

Chu~p

Kris mengecup pipi Chanyeol.

Masih terdengar begitu polos, terdengar manja dan tentu saja kekanakan karena memang Chanyeol masih kecil.

Jadi kejadian tadi bukan karena Chanyeol yang tidak tahu etika, hanya saja Chanyeol masih kecil masih sangat kecil malah.

Jadi wajar anak seumur Chanyeol masih belum mengerti hal-hal kecil yang memiliki batasan, hal-hal kecil yang memiliki aturan.

"tidak akan yeollie, ahjusi menyayangi yeollie jadi mana mungkin ahjusi meningalkan yeollie"

Chanyeol menusuk kecil pipi Kris dengan jari telunjuk nya.

"tapi ajusiee bilang ajusie akan pergi" Chanyeol memajukan bibir mungil nya dan terlihat benar-benar menggemaskan di mata seorang Yi Fan.

Grrrhhh

Kris rasanya ingin memakan Chanyeol sekarang.

"itu jika yeolli memberi tau semua tentang ahjusi yang pernah mencium yeollie"

Chanyeol menatap Kris.

"anniyooo kris ajusie, yeoll tidak cerita" jawab nya polos, sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

"makanya yeoll jangan cerita pada siapa-siapa ne? termasuk mommy dan daddy arra!?" Chanyeol mengangguk.

"ne kris ajusie, arraaa!"

Mata Chanyeol menangkap sikat gigi Kris yang terletak di westafel.

"kris ajusie kris ajusie yeoll mau itu" jari telunjuk yang tadi mengerjai pipi Kris kini beralih menunjuk ke arah westafel tempat terletak nya sikat gigi Kris.

Kris menoleh ke arah jari telunjuk mungil Chanyeol.

"sikat gigi?" tanya Kris mencoba memastikan.

Kris baru ingat kata-kata Sehun beberapa bulan yang lalu yang mengatakan bahwa mata Chanyeol sangat sensitif dengan benda yang nama nya sikat gigi.

Jika Chanyeol melihat benda itu, anak itu akan berkutat dengan benda itu selama seharian di kamar mandi.

Membersihkan gigi nya sebersih mungkin, jika sudah anak itu yakin bersih ia baru akan berhenti menyikat gigi nya.

"ne kris ajuusie, yeoll mau gosok gigi kata mommy yeoll harus gosok gigi setiap harii"

Kris tertawa mendengar ocehan Chanyeol, benarkah?

Kk~ Kris suka dengan cara didikan Sehun.

Kris mendekat ke arah westafel, memberikan Chanyeol sikat gigi nya.

"igo yeoll.. tapi pasta gigi nya pedas"

Chanyeol segera memasukan sikat gigi Kris ke mulut nya, menggosok permukaan gigi nya beserta geraham nya.

"anniyoo ajusiie tidak usahh, nanti gigi yeoll jadi pedass"

Nada manja Chanyeol membuat Kris benar-benar gemas, kembali bibir nya mengecup pipi Chanyeol.

Dan lagi kalimat aneh chanyeol yang mengatakan gigi nya bisa jadi pedas?

Kris menahan tawa nya, bagaimana bisa gigi menjadi pedas?

"kris ajusie kris ajusie yeoll mau mandii di situ"

Chanyeol menunjuk ke arah bathup dengan sikat gigi Kris.

"baiklah.. apapun untuk pacar ahjusi"

Kris menurunkan Chanyeol dari gendongan nya, mengisi setengah bathup tadi dengan air.

"kris ajusie kris ajusie, kris ajusie mandi sama yeol ne?" Chanyeol mengeluarkan lagi sikat gigi dari mulutnya.

Kris menatap Chanyeol, anak ini mengajak nya mandi bersama?

"eum.." Kris menatap ke arah Chanyeol, Kris mencubit kecil pipi Chanyeol dan meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di pipi Chanyeol.

Biasa nya anak ini akan meringis ketika Sehun atau pun Jongin yang melakukan nya, tapi kenapa diri nya yang melakukan nya Chanyeol diam saja.

Kecuali jika cubitan nya itu sakit, ah atau mungkin karena cubitan tangan Sehun dan Jongin yang terlalu keras sehingga membuat Chanyeol kesakitan?

"wae? ajusie tidak mau mandi sama yeoll?"

Kris menatap lekat chanyeol yang lanjut menggosok gigi nya.

Kalimat kekasih kecil nya itu terdengar seperti menantang di telinga nya.

"arraseo ajusie mandi sama yeollie"

Chanyeol mengeluarkan lagi sikat gigi nya, bibir nya tersenyum girang.

Apalagi ketika Kris mulai melepaskan baju nya sendiri, Chanyeol tentu saja senang karena paman Kris kesayangan nya itu mau menemani nya mandi.

"kris ajusie kris ajusie buka baju yeoll.."

Kris serasa lupa cara nya bernafas, anak itu menyerahkan diri nya kah?

Senyum mesum terkembang di bibir Kris, jika di pikir-pikir lagi tidak ada salah nya bermain dengan kekasih nya itu sebentar.

Ya sebentar..

Salahkan Chanyeol yang terus menggoda nya.

Dan jika di lihat-lihat lagi memang Kris yang pada dasar nya mesum, Chanyeol bahkan sama sekali tidak menggoda nya.

Kris menjongkokan tubuh nya, membuka celana Chanyeol dan terakhir Kris membuka baju Chanyeol.

Hingga tubuh Chanyeol polos sepenuhnya.

Tangan nya mengusap punggung Chanyeol, kulit mulus kekasih kecil nya begitu menggoda nya.

Entah sadar atau tidak tangan kris beralih memeluk Chanyeol, membalikan tubuh mungil Chanyeol agar menghadapnya.

Mata tajam Kris menatap intens nipple mungil Chanyeol.

"eung?" gumam Chanyeol bingung dengan sikat gigi yang masih bergumul di mulut kecil nya.

"yeollie~~ kenapa kau begitu memabukan heum?" tangan Kris mengelus nipple Chanyeol yang mengerjap polos, membuat bibir mungil tersebut melenguh.

Tak hanya itu, bahu Chanyeol pun bergdidik geli.

"nghh.. kriss ajusiee~"

Kris sudah tidak tahan lagi, ia mengeluarkan sikat gigi dari mulut Chanyeol dan dengan segera meraup bibir mungil Chanyeol.

Melumat bibir bawah Chanyeol bergantian sembari kedua tangan kris memanjakan kedua nipple chanyeol.

"anghh.." Kris menghisap bibir bawah Chanyeol, melihat mulut Chanyeol yang sedikit tebuka. Kris dengan segera menelusupkan lidah nya kedalam mulut Chanyeol.

Menjelajahi tiap penghuni mulut Chanyeol, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya melenguh pasrah karena memang ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di lakukan paman kris nya.

Kris dengan lihai menautkan lidah nya dengan lidah Chanyeol, menyesap pelan lidah mungil Chanyeol.

Sementara tangan Kris bergerilya di tubuh bagian bawah Chanyeol.

Mengelus junior kecil milik Chanyeol, mengelus ujung junior Chanyeol membuat tubuh mungil kekasih nya itu menggelinjang.

Tangan Chanyeol memeluk erat tengkuk Kris seraya tangan mungil nya mencengkeram helaian rambut Kris.

"eunghh.. krishh ajusiehh" Kris mencumbu liar leher Chanyeol, hanya kecupan dan jilatan yang Kris lakukan, ia cukup sadar juga untuk tidak memberikan tanda kemerahan di leher Chanyeol.

Atau ia benar-benar akan kehilangan Chanyeol.

"enghhh.. eung!" Kris menghisap bergantian nipple Chanyeol, menggigit kecil nipple Chanyeol sebelum menghisap kuat nipple Chanyeol.

Kris membalikan tubuh chanyeol dan menumpukan tubuh Chanyeol di pinggiran bathup.

Bibir Kris mengecup beberapa kali punggung Chanyeol, satu tangan nya mengangkat satu kaki Chanyeol dan menampakan hole mungil berwarna pink milik Chanyeol.

Kris tanpa sadar menjilat bibir nya.

"yeollie.."

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Kris dengan tatapan polos nya.

"nee..hh kris ajusiee?" jawab nya terengah.

Kris mengecup bokong mungil Chanyeol.

"saranghae.." ucap Kris, Chanyeol terseyum sumringah.

"nado saranghae ajusiee" jawab Chanyeol, Kris menatap Chanyeol.

"eh? Yeollie tau?" Kris sedikit agak terkejut mendengar Chanyeol yang membalas pernyataan cintanya, Chanyeol bahkan masih SD.

Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol menjawab dengan lancar kalimat yang di lontarkan nya tadi.

Eh tapi, diri nya juga sih yang mulai.

Kris dengan perlahan memasukan satu jari nya ke hole Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol meringis.

"ssshsss..! m-mommy sering b-bilang nado saranghae jika daddy- ah! appoo ajusiee.." Chanyeol menggantungkan kalimat nya ketika separuh jari tengah Kris memasuki hole nya, terasa begitu perih.

Chanyeol memegangi bokong nya.

Dan kalimat Chanyeol yang sempat terpotong tersebut Kris mengerti, dua pasangan itu memang selalu mengumbar kemesraan nya di mana pun, tidak peduli jika di depan mereka ada Chanyeol.

"enghh! Shss.. appo ajusiee" Chanyeol menumpukan wajah nya di pinggiran bathup.

"tenanglah hm, yeollie akan menikmatinya nanti " Kris mulai menggerakan jari nya di hole pink Chanyeol, dengan perlahan dengan selembut mungkin.

"ahh.." dan untuk pertama kali nya di dunia bibir suci Chanyeol mengeluarkan erangan yang tidak sepantas nya keluar dari mulut seorang anak kecil seperti Chanyeol.

Kris mempercepat in out jarinya di hole Chanyeol, satu tangan Kris meraba nipple mungil Chanyeol dan dengan perlahan meremas nya.

"ahh ahh.. ajusiehh ahh eunghhhh..!" mata Chanyeol tertutup rapat dengan mulut mungil nya yang terbuka mengeluarkan erangan kenikmatan yang di berikan paman Kris nya.

Entah apa yang di lakukan paman Kris nya di lubang anus nya, Chanyeol hanya menikmati nya meskipun sedikit agak sakit tapi Chanyeol menyukai nya.

Chanyeol bahkan ingin Kris terus melakukan nya.

"eunghhhh.. ahh.. " Chanyeol memegang junior nya sendiri.

Melihat nya Kris dengan segera menampik tangan Chanyeol dan mengambil alih pada junior mungil Chanyeol.

"ahh.. ajusieehh ahh ahh ah!" Kris mengeluarkan jari nya dari hole Chanyeol, tubuh mungil Chanyeol merosot di pinggiran bathup.

Nafas kecil Chanyeol terdengar tersengal, dengan segera Kris menggendong tubuh Chanyeol lalu memasukan tubuh Chanyeol ke bathup.

"kriss ajusiee~~ sakitt" Chanyeol memegang junior nya sendiri, tentu saja sakit anak seumur Chanyeol bahkan belum bisa menghasilkan sperma.

"nee ajusie tauu, tenanglahh hm?"

Kris menuangkan sabun cair di bathup, setelah nya Kris membuka celana dalam nya dan ikut masuk ke dalam bathup duduk berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

Mata sayu Chanyeol menatap lekat kejantanan Kris yang mengacung tegak di depan nya, mengundang tatapan heran dari Chanyeol.

Heran karena ukuran milik nya yang berbanding terbalik dengan milik ahjussi nya.

"kris ajusie kris ajusie kenapa punya ajusie bengkak?"

Chanyeol mendekati selangkangan Kris, karena penasaran Chanyeol memegang batang kejantanan Kris membuat Kris mendesis nikmat.

Kris tersenyum senang.

"aniyo yeollie ini bukan bengkak, nanti jika yeollie sudah dewasa pasti akan besar seperti milik ahjusi juga hm"

Kris mengusap milik nya, seraya tangan Kris menuntun tangan kecil Chanyeol agar memaju mundurkan tangan Chanyeol di milik nya.

Kris menatap penuh nafsu Chanyeol.

"waaaaah yeoll mau punya yeoll besar ajusiee, yeoll mau cepat dewasaaa!" ucap nya semangat, tangan nya mengocok pelan batang kejantanan Kris.

Kris mengusap helaian rambut Chanyeol, anak polos yang berada di depan nya itu bahkan tidak tahu, Kris malah lebih menginginkan anak itu agar cepat beranjak dewasa.

"sshh.. yeollie lebih cepat lagi" Kris memaju mundurkan tangan mungil Chanyeol di batang kejantanan nya.

"arraseoo kris ajusiee" Chanyeol mengocok batang kejantanan Kris dengan kedua tangan nya.

"sshh ohhh.. yeollie lebih cepat lagih ahh" tangan mungil Chanyeol mengocok lebih cepat lagi kejantanan Kris.

"ajusiee yeollie sudah cepatt" Chanyeol memajukan bibir nya, membuat Kris semakin menatap lapar dirinya.

Kris menarik leher Chanyeol dengan segera melumat bibir Chanyeol.

"ngmmpp!.. ajusiee" Kris melumat bergantian bibir Chanyeol, menyesap bibir bawah Chanyeol lalu melepaskan lagi ciuman nya.

Kris mengocok milik nya sendiri, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menatap bingung Kris yang bermasturbasi di depan nya.

"ahh ahh.. yeollhh ini nikmathh ahh" Kris mempercepat gerakan tangan nya, Kris sebentar lagi akan mencapai puncak nya.

Kris menghentikan gerakan tangan nya, menatap kekasih kecil nya yang masih menatap bingung ke arahnya.

"yeollie masukan kemulut mu" pinta Kris frontal.

Kris menarik tengkuk Chanyeol .

"eoh? Mulut?" tanya Chanyeol bingung, Kris mengangguk lalu memasukan separuh kejantanan nya di mulut Chanyeol.

Membuat Chanyeol tersedak.

Kejantanan paman nya yang besar dan panjang serasa memenuhi kerongkongan nya.

Kris menggerakan kejantanan nya di mulut Chanyeol, tangan nya menekan kepala Chanyeol agar semakin dalam mengulum milik nya.

"ngmmmpp.. aj-mmpp" tidak peduli dengan erangan Chanyeol yang seperti nya meminta diri nya agar berhenti melakukan nya.

"ahhh oohhh.. yeollihh ssshh ahh ahh.." otot perut Kris mengejang, menandakan Kris sebentar lagi akan mencapai puncak klimaks nya.

Kris menggerakan panggul nya hingga akhirnya Kris klimaks mengeluarkan cairan putih kental nya di mulut Chanyeol.

"unhhukk! Uhhuk! Eumhh ajusiee"

Kris tertawa melihat Chanyeol yang terbatuk karena terlalu banyak menelan cum nya.

Tangan Kris mengusap sisa sperma di sudut bibir Chanyeol.

Kemudian mengecup bibir Chanyeol.

"gwenchanaa, jja sekarang kita mandi.. "

Chanyeol mengangguk, ia mengusap mulut nya dengan punggung tangan nya sembari mengeluarkan saliva nya.

"kris ajusieee kris ajusiee.." panggil Chanyeol, seraya mengusap saliva nya yang sengaja ia keluarkan.

Kris menghentikan usapan tangannya di dada Chanyeol.

"ne ne yeoll..?"

"kenapa pipis ajusiee berwarna putih..?"

**oooOoOooo**

Kris mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Jongin, setelah nya Kris masuk membawa tubuh kecil Chanyeol yang ada di gendongan nya.

Ketika masuk ke ruangan tersebut, Jongin dan Sehun tampak membenahi pakaian nya.

Mata Kris memicing ke arah kedua nya, ia menatap Sehun yang.. sibuk membenahi sesuatu di bawah tubuh nya.

Kris tau apa yang baru saja dua orang itu lakukan.

Kris menatap bosan kedua nya.

Ck ck.. dua orang itu tidak di rumah tidak di kantor sama saja.

"mommyyyy..! daddyyy!" pekik Chanyeol girang, namun Chanyeol tidak meminta Kris untuk menurunkan nya dari gendongan Kris.

Sehun menoleh ke asal suara di mana putera kesayangannya yang beberapa hari ini ia rindukan memanggil nya.

Jongin hanya menyematkan senyuman hangat nya ke arah Chanyeol, hanya ke arah Chanyeol putera nya, bukan Kris.

Sehun segera berlari menghampiri putera nya, kemudian mengambil alih Chanyeol dari gendongan Kris.

"heyy anak mommy yang paling tampan, bogoshipoo yeollie... apa kabar chagi?"

Chanyeol mengecup pipi mommy nya.

"mommyy mommy yeol baikk" ucap nya riang, Sehun balik mengecup pipi Chanyeol.

Sehun kembali duduk di kursi nya di dekat Jongin.

"yeoll? Chagiya hey jangan bilang tidak merindukan daddy" kali ini giliran Jongin, ia mengambil alih Chanyeol dari Sehun.

"yeoll baik daddyy, anniyooo.. yeoll rindu daddyyy.." Chanyeol memeluk erat daddy nya.

"gomawo kris hyung sudah menjaga Chanyeol" ucap Sehun, Kris menyunggingkan senyuman nya.

Menjaga ya?

Kris menahan senyum nya.

Kris tidak bisa membayangkan jika Sehun mengetahui cara nya menjaga Chanyeol, ia tidak tahu apakah kedua orang itu masih akan berterima kasih pada nya atau malah ke murkaan karena telah menistai Chanyeol.

Dan jika dua orang di depan nya itu tahu metode penjagaan nya terhadap Chanyeol seperti apa, apakah dua orang itu masih menganggap nya bagian dari keluarga? Terlebih Kim Jongin.

Akan tetapi Kris sebagai lelaki dewasa yang bertanggung jawab akan siap dengan segala konsekuensi nya.

"ne sehunna gwenchana, aku menyayangi chanyeol seperti adikku sendiri jadi tidak masalah" ujar Kris.

Ia menatap Chanyeol yang tengah berada di pelukan Jongin.

"yeollie, nanti ikut mommy dan daddy pulang ke rumah ne?"

Chanyeol menatap sang mommy lalu menatap ke arah Kris yang berharap Chanyeol menolak ajakan sang mommy.

"tapi kris ajusie ikut ne momm?"

Sehun menggeleng pelan, membuat Chanyeol cemberut.

"anniyo, yeollie mau pulang nya sama kris ajusiee"

Good boy!

Kris tersenyum dalam hati.

"yeollie, kris ajusie itu sibuk banyak kerjaan yang harus di selesaikan, yang ada yeollie hanya akan mengganggu kris ahjusi saja nanti nya"

Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibir nya, terlihat begitu lucu dan menggemaskan di mata tiga orang dewasa yang berada di ruangan tersebut terutama Kris.

Membuat nya ingin mencium Chanyeol sekarang juga.

"anniyoo, yeoll mau nya sama kris ajusiee"

Sehun menghela nafas nya, padahal ia masih ingin berlama-lama dengan putera nya ia begitu merindukan putera hiperaktif nya itu.. tapi hhh~~

Jongin menepuk pelan bahu Sehun, ia mengangguk kecil ke arah Sehun memberi kode pada Sehun agar membiarkan saja Chanyeol dengan Kris.

Sehun menatap Kris.

"gwenchana sehuna, chanyeol sama sekali tidak menggangguku.."

Sehun mengangguk mengerti.

"baiklah.. "

"yasudah, jongin-ah sehuna aku ke ruangan ku dulu" ucap Kris, Chanyeol menatap Kris sembari menggeliatkan tubuh nya agar Sehun menurunkan nya.

"kris ajusieeee yeoll ikut.!"

**oooOoOooo**

Bibir mungil Chanyeol meneguk susu buatan sang mommy yang beberapa menit lalu di buatkan sang mommy untuk nya.

Mata bulat nya tak pernah lepas dari Kris yang sedang fokus mencoret-coret susunan yang Chanyeol ketahui sebagai tumpukan kertas.

Entah apa yang dilakukan paman nya Chanyeol tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu, yang penting paman Kris nya itu selalu ada di dekat nya.

Tangan mungil Chanyeol meletakan gelas susu nya di atas meja kerja Kris, kemudian turun dari kursi nya yang Kris ambilkan untuk nya.

Karena memang Chanyeol yang minta agar duduk di dekat Kris.

Kris hanya tersenyum menanggapi permintaan kekasih kecil nya itu, Kris tidak merasa di repotkan sih oleh Chanyeol.

Malah ia senang Chanyeol selalu ingin berada di dekat nya.

"kris ajusie kris ajusie"

Kris yang mendengar suara Chanyeol yang memanggil nya menoleh ke arah Chanyeol.

"ne ne yeollie wae?"

"yeoll lapar ajusie yeoll mau makann" jawab Chanyeol.

Kris menyusun kembali berkas yang tadi menjadi kesibukan nya, kekasih nya sedang lapar dan Kris tidak akan membiarkan kekasih kecil nya itu kelaparan.

Kris sangat menyayangi kekasih kecil nya itu jika di suruh memilih antara pekerjaan atau Chanyeol.

Dengan tegas Kris akan memilih Chanyeol lalu dengan lantang mengatakan bahwa diri nya akan memilih Chanyeol.

"arraseo apapun untuk mu chagiya, jja kita ke restaurant menjemput galbi mu" seraya mengembangkan senyuman nya Kris menggendong tubuh mungil Chanyeol.

"ne ajusiee kajjaaa!" seru Chanyeol semangat, Kris mendaratkan ciuman di pipi mungil Chanyeol.

Kris mentap intens pipi Chanyeol yang.. blushing?

Kkk~ Kris terkekeh.

Tokk Tokk Tokk..

Terdengar suara ketukan di pintu ruangan kerja Kris.

"masuk" ucap Kris.

Terdengar deritan pintu dan menampakan tubuh seoarang namja yang sangat-sangat Kris kenal.

Zi Tao..

Salah satu Asisten adik nya, namja yang pernah menjalin hubungan dengan nya semasa SMA dulu.

Yang entah kenapa bisa menjadi asisten adik nya, Kim Jongin. Zi Tao yang akrab di sapa Tao itu masih sangat mencintai nya dan Kris tahu itu.

Tentu saja karena namja itu yang pernah mengatakan nya sendiri dan meminta pada Kris agar mengulang kembali hubungan mereka berdua.

Tapi Kris menolak, karena ia sudah jatuh cinta kepada keponakan nya, Park chanyeol.

Yang sekarang tengah berada di gendongan nya.

Dulu memang Kris sangat mencintai namja itu, tapi namja itu malah menghianati nya berpacaran diam-diam dengan namja lain.

Namun bukan berarti Kris masih menyimpan dendam untuk namja itu, tapi.. hati nya sudah beralih pada seorang anak kecil yang bernama Kim Chanyeol yang jika dilihat-lihat tidak pantas di sebut sebagai kekasih.

"k-kris aku di suruh jongin sajangnim mengantarkan ini" ucap Tao agak canggung.

Kris tersenyum kecil ke arah Tao kemudian mengangguk, membuat dada Tao bergemuruh.

Senyuman Kris.. ia merindukan nya.

"letakkan saja di meja kerja-"

Tokk Tokk Tokk..

Pandangan mata Kris, Chanyeol dan Tao di beralih menatap Sehun yang berjalan mendekat ke arah Kris.

"mommy mommyy..!" ucap Chanyeol girang, namun tangan mungil nya masih melingkar erat di leher Kris.

Tao membungkuk hormat ke arah isteri sajangnim nya tersebut.

"ne ne yeoll, jja sekarang ikut mommy.. kris ajusie dan Tao hyung punya pekerjaan yang harus di selesaikan" Sehun mengambil paksa Chanyeol dari gendongan Kris yang juga terlihat tidak rela melepaskan tubuh Chanyeol.

"anniyooo momm! Yeoll lapar yeoll mau makan sama kris ajusieee.." Chanyeol mencoba menggapai tubuh Kris.

Kris tahu maksud Sehun membiarkan nya berdua dengan Tao, sehun terlihat seperti mendekatkan nya dengan namja satu ini.

Kris menghela nafas nya, hahh~

Lebih baik ia menyelesaikan tugas kantor nya yang tadi sempat tertunda daripada membuang-buang waktu dengan namja yang masih menyimpan rasa padanya itu.

Sehun menampal mulut Chanyeol dengan tangan nya lalu membawa keluar Chanyeol dari ruangan Kris.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"mommmyy anniyoo! Yeoll maunya sama kris ajusiee"

Chanyeol meronta di gendongan Sehun, membuat Sehun mendecak kesal.

"aish diam yeoll, kau jangan dekat terus dengan kris ajusie kau tau kris ajusie mu juga butuh seorang kekasih. Bukan untuk mengurusmu"

Sehun mendekat kearah meja kerja nya kemudian mendudukan Chanyeol di meja kerja nya dan mengunci pergerakan lengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol cemberut.

"tapi mommy yeoll lapar. Yeoll mau makan galbi sama kris ajusiee.."

"sama mommyy saja" jawab sehun, Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya keras.

"anniyooo..! yeoll maunya sama kris ajuusie" Chanyeol berusaha turun dari meja kerja Sehun.

"sama mommy dan daddy saja nee?"

"anniyooo.. momm! Yeoll mau nya sama kris ajusiee!"

"KIM CHANYEOL!" bentak Sehun, ia benar-benar kesal dengan Chanyeol wajah Sehun memerah menahan kekesalan nya.

Chanyeol mempoutkan bibir nya.

"kau jangan membantah mommy, kau juga sudah mulai keras kepala ada apa sih dengan mu? kau jangan membuat mommyy marah!"

Dengan bibir mengerucut nya Chanyeol membawa jari kecil nya menarik hidung Sehun, membuat Sehun setengah mati kesal.

PLAKK

Sehun memukul tangan Chanyeol seketika menimbulkan ringisan kecil di bibir mungil Chanyeol.

"appoo momm.. eung" Chanyeol semakin memajukan bibir nya.

"biar saja, anak nakal seperti mu memang pantas di hukum"

"anniyooo momm yeoll tidak nakal..!" jawab Chanyeol lantang.

BRAKk

Sehun menggebrak meja, kesal dengan Chanyeol yang masih saja menjawab perkataan nya.

Bahu kecil Chanyeol terlonjak kaget.

"berhenti menjawab ucapan mommy chanyeoll!" Sehun mempelototi Chanyeol.

"anniyoo, yeoll-"

"berhenti menJAWAB CHANYEOL!" Chanyeol dengan bibir mengerucut nya menekukan kepala nya kebawah.

"kau juga butuh sekolah, bukan malah terus-terusan berada di dekat kris ahjusi!"

Mata bulat Chanyeol menatap mata tajam Sehun.

"setelah ini kau ikut mommy dan daddy pulang!"

"anniyooo.. momm yeoll mau-"

"kris ahjusi SIBUK" tekan Sehun, Chanyeol menggerakan tubuh nya maju bermaksud turun dari meja sang mommy.

Sehun menahan pergerakan tubuh Chanyeol, hingga tangan Chanyeol tanpa sengaja menyyenggol cangkir Teh hangat Sehun membasahi beberapa berkas yang ada di atas meja kerja Sehun.

Sehun dengan segera menjauhkan beberapa dokumen yang terkena tumpahan Teh ke tempat yang lain.

"kau benar-benar membuatku marah!"

PLAKK PLAKK

Sehun memukul kaki Chanyeol lalu memukul tangan Chanyeol.

"mommyy appooo.." ringis Chanyeol.

"biar saja sakitt! Gara-gara kau dokumen yang akan diserahkan pada daddy basah! Kau ini arrrrrhhh!"

Sehun mengangkat lima jari nya pada Chanyeol yang melindungi kepala nya dengan kedua tangan nya.

Kepala mungil nya ia tundukan, dengan kedua kelopak mata nya yang terpejam.

Sehun menarik nafas nya dalam, dengan perlahan ia menurunkan lima jari nya.

Sehun memeluk tubuh Chanyeol, dengan perlahan melepaskan tangan Chanyeol yang melindungi kepala nya sendiri lalu mengecup puncak kepala Chanyeol.

Bagaimana mungkin ia tega memukul putera manis nya, kepala putera nya itu bahkan masih di baluti perban.

Yang hanya akan menambah kesakitan di fisik putera nya itu.

Wajar jika anak sekecil Chanyeol membuat beberapa orang tua di dunia ini kesal, lagipula Chanyeol tidak nakal seperti anak-anak lain nya.

Chanyeol hanya ingin berada di dekat Kris.

"m-mom.." gumam Chanyeol ragu, mata nya menatap takut-takut Sehun.

Sehun mengusap helaian rambut Chanyeol, lalu menggendong tubuh mungil Chanyeol.

"yeoll lapar ne?"

Chanyeol menatap polos sang mommy.

"nee mommyyy.."

Sehun menyematkan senyuman lembut nya ke arah Chanyeol.

"jja kita ke restaurant hm.."

"momm.. kris ajusiee ikut ne?"

**oooOoOooo**

"eunghhh... ajusiee mnghh.." bibir mungil Chanyeol terlihat membengkak setelah beberapa menit berada dalam kungkungan bibir Kris.

Dan bibir mungil yang membengkak tersebut kembali di raup oleh kris, melumat bibir mungil Chanyeol bergantian.

Setelah puas dengan bibir Chanyeol Kris menurunkan ciuman nya di leher Chanyeol, mengecup beberapa kali leher Chanyeol lalu menurunkan lagi ciuman nya di nipple Chanyeol.

"enghhhh.. ajusie nghhhh.." Kris menjilati nipple Chanyeol, menekan-nekan kecil nipple Chanyeol dengan lidah nya lalu menghisap bergantian nipple Chanyeol.

"anghhhh.. eunghhhh.." Chanyeol berusaha mengapit kaki nya namun Kris menahan pergerakan nya dengan menahan kedua paha nya.

Kris mempercepat kuluman nya di junior mungil Chanyeol, menekan-nekan ujung junior Chanyeol dengan lidah nya kemudian menghisap kuat junior Chanyeol membuat tubuh mungil Chanyeol menggelinjang.

Kris melepas kuluman dari junior Chanyeol.

"ajusiee hh.. wae berhenti..?" tanya Chanyeol, Kris mengecup bibir Chanyeol.

"wae eum? Yeollie menyukainya eoh?"

"nee ajusiee, yeoll mau lagii.." Kris menyunggingkan senyuman bahagia nya.

"yeollie, ahjussi sudah memuaskan mu tadi. Sekarang gantian yeollie puaskan ahjussi.."

"eung.. nee ajusiee.." jawab nya. Kris menurunkan celana beserta dalaman nya, kemudian mengambil posisi baring di samping Chanyeol yang menatap lekat ke arah kejantanan nya.

Kris menarik tubuh Chanyeol agar duduk tepat di selangkangan nya.

"yeoll.. hisap, masukan ke mulut mu."

"eung.. anniyo. Nanti ajusiee pipis di mulut yeoll lagi.." jawab nya polos, Kris menahan tawa nya.

"anniyo, tidak akan. Wae? yeollie tidak suka?"

Kris mengusap helaian rambut Chanyeol.

"nee, pipis ajusiee membuat yeollie batukk"

"arraseo, ajusie janji tidak akan mengeluarkannya di mulut yeollie lagi"

Chanyeol menyematkan senyuman nya, kemudian mengangguk.

"arraseo kris ajusiee.."

Chanyeol menggenggam kejantanan Kris dengan kedua tangan nya lalu memasukan ke dalam mulut mungil nya.

Terasa hangat dan basah di dalam mulut Chanyeol membuat bibir Kris mendesis nikmat.

"ughhh.. yeoll"

"eung..?" merasa di panggil Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatan nya sejenak, ia menatap ke arah Kris tanpa mengeluarkan kejantanan Kris dari mulut nya.

"jangan di hisap saja yeollie, keluar masukan juga di mulut mu.." pinta Kris dengan sangat frontal, yang sama sekali belum pantas mendengar kalimat vulgar seperti tadi. anak polos tersebut hanya menganggukan kepala nya.

Anggukan Chanyeol membuat kejantanan Kris maju mundur di mulut mungil nya dan membuat Kris mendesis nikmat.

Chanyeol mengeluar masukan kejantanan Kris di mulut nya.

"ssshhh.. yeollie lebih cepat chagiya"

Kris ikut menggerakan kejantanan nya di mulut Chanyeol lebih cepat lagi karena menurut nya kuluman Chanyeol terlalu lambat, kejantanan besar dan panjang Kris menusuk dalam kerongkongan Chanyeol.

"eung.. eungg" protes Chanyeol, namun tidak di hiraukan oleh kris.

"oohhhh.. yeollhh sshhh"

Drrrrtt Drrrrttt...

Kris mendecak kesal mendengar deringan ponsel nya yang menurutnya mengganggu, Kris mendongakan kepala nya menatap Chanyeol yang masih mengulum kejantanan nya.

Kris menghentikan kegiatan nya sejenak, menatap nama Jongin yang tertera di layar posel nya.

"eung.. ajusiee" Chanyeol mengeluarkan kejantanan Kris dari mulut nya seraya mempoutkan bibir nya, kejantanan paman nya terlalu dalam menusuk kerongkongan nya.

Yang hampir saja membuat nya muntah, Chanyeol semakin memajukan bibir nya ketika paman nya malah menyuruh nya untuk diam.

Dan akhir nya Chanyeol mengangguk juga.

Sedangkan Kris mencoba mengatur nafas tersengal nya, lalu mengangkat panggilan dari jongin.

"ne jongin-ah?**"** Kris mengeryitkan alis nya, mendengar penuturan Jongin.

"mwo? Tidak ada jongin, hanya ada aku dan chanyeol di apartemen ini**"**

"Kau cari saja ke tempat yang biasa di datanginya jongin.**"**

"ne, aku akan menanyakannya pada chanyeol**"** Kris meletakan kembali ponsel nya dan menatap Chanyeol.

Kris beranjak dari posisi nya dan mengenakan kembali celana nya, Kris meraih baju Chanyeol yang teronggok di lantai lalu kembali memakaikan nya di tubuh Chanyeol.

"yeoll.. tadi siang yeollie bersama mommy kan?"

Chanyeol menganggukan kepala nya.

"ne ajusiee, mommy mengajakk yeoll makan , waeyo ajusiee..?"

"yeollie, sejak tadi siang mommy mu belum pulang.. setelah mengantar yeollie pulang mommy yeoll bilang apa?"

"eoh? eung.. mommy bilang. Yeollie jangan nakal ajusiee"

Kris menatap Chanyeol yang tidak menunjukan kesedihan nya sama sekali, menanyakan 'alasan kenapa mommy nya belum pulang' saja, tidak. apalagi menangis.

Chanyeol malah memeluk tubuh nya erat.

"lalu mommy mengatakan apalagi? Yeollie?" Kris balas memeluk tubuh Chanyeol.

"eung saat yeoll makan bersama mommy, ada ajusie cantik yang datang dan dia membuat mommy yeol nangis jadi yeoll marah

**Flashback**

"yeollie makan sendiri ne chagii..?"

Chanyeol menganggukan kepala nya .

"ne mommyy..." jawab nya riang lalu mengambil piring yang tadi di sodorkan mommy nya pada nya.

"momm.. kris ajusiee kapan datang nee?" tanya chanyeol seraya memasukan daging galbi ke mulut nya.

"tunggu saja ne? kris ahjusi mungkin masih sibuk" jawab Sehun lalu mengalihkan lagi tatapan nya ke arah namja yang tidak kalah cantik nya dari Sehun, menurut Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepala nya lalu mengalihkan tatapan nya ke arah namja yang beberapa menit lalu datang menghampiri nya dan mommy nya.

"bagaimana kabar jongin?" tanya namja cantik itu, Chanyeol menatap bingung namja yang menanyakan daddy nya itu.

Chanyeol kembali memasukan makanan ke mulut nya sembari mengunyah makanan tersebut.

"b-baik, kami sekeluarga baik luhan hyung" Sehun menatap ke arah Chanyeol yang masih sibuk memakan makanan nya.

Lalu menatap lagi ke arah Xi Luhan, mantan pacar suami nya yang juga notabene nya sepupu nya.

Kedatangan namja itu sukses membuat Sehun hampir jantungan, seingat Sehun namja itu berada di Beijing. Dan terakhir yang Sehun dengar kabar tentang sepupu nya itu sudah menikah.

Luhan menyematkan senyum nya.

"jangan takut. Aku tidak akan mengambil kembali jongin dari mu"

Sehun menarik Chanyeol mendekat ke arah nya, Sehun tidak suka topik ini.

Ia tau apa maksud sepupu nya itu membuka topik i ini.

Tatapan mata Luhan beralih ke arah Chanyeol.

"dia.. tampan seperti jongin. ah aku bahkan tidak tau kalian sudah mempunyai anak sebesar ini" Sehun menatap gugup Luhan yang mengelus surai Chanyeol.

Luhan kembali mengalihkan tatapan nya ke arah Sehun, dan kemudian tertawa.

"jangan takut sehunnie aku tidak akan melakukan yang tidak-tidak terhadap anak mu, bukti nya sampai sekarang kau masih ku biarkan hidup kan?"

Jantung Sehun berdentum keras menyebabkan darah nya berdesir hebat mendengar lontaran kalimat Luhan.

Sehun menekukan kepala nya, menggenggam lengan mungil Chanyeol.

"a-apa mau mu hyung..?" Sehun memberanikan diri nya menatap Luhan.

Kalimat terbata Sehun membuat tawa Luhan kembali terdengar.

"tidak ada, aku hanya ingin menjenguk adik sepupu ku"

Sehun memeluk erat tubuh mungil Chanyeol membuat putera nya itu merasa sedikit terganggu.

"mommyyy.. waeyo momm?"

Sehun hanya mengulas senyuman nya.

"anni yeolli, yeoll masih lapar?"

"ne mommyy, yeoll masih lapar aamm!" Chanyeol kembali menyuapkan makanan nya, Sehun menggeleng ketika Chanyeol menyodorkan satu suapan untuk nya.

"bagaimana permainan ranjang jongin..?" Sehun menatap shock Luhan yang dengan tidak sopan nya menanyakan urusan pribadi rumah tangga nya, sepupu nya itu tidak punya sopan santun sama sekali menurut nya.

Sehun dengan kesal mengalihkan lagi tatapan nya ke arah lain.

"tentu saja memuaskan ya?, ah aku jadi ingat ketika dulu kami masih menjadi sepasang kekasih. Kami sering melakukan nya eum.. kata jongin aku begitu memuaskan dan-"

Luhan menggantungkan kalimat nya ketika melihat perubahan raut wajah Sehun.

"baiklah, aku tidak akan melanjutkan. Dan- sehun sebagai sepupu yang baik aku ingin memberi tahukan penghianatan suami mu. Ck ck aku tidak menyangka jika jongin tega menghianatimu"

Sehun menahan nafas nya, kemudian menatap nyalang ke arah Luhan.

"kau tau beberapa minggu yang lalu ketika suami mu berada di kanada, kami sempat bertemu. Dan kau tau di pertemuan kami yang singkat itu kami memutuskan untuk tidur bersama"

Tak di pungkiri membuat mata Sehun memanas, tangan nya mencengkeram ujung baju Chanyeol.

Tawa sinis Luhan kembali terdengar, lalu mendekat ke telinga Sehun.

"suami mu meniduri aku.."

Buliran bening jatuh dari pelupuk mata Sehun, Luhan memasang ekspresi iba nya ke arah Sehun.

Ia menggenggam tangan Sehun.

"mian sehunnie, aku tidak bisa menolak jongin. karena jujur aku juga merindukan jongin"

Sehun menampik tangan Luhan, menatap tajam Luhan.

"a-aku tidak percaya, kau jangan mengada-ada hyung. Aku tau jongin mencintaiku.. jongin tidak mungkin menghianatikuu" ucap Sehun setengah terisak.

Chanyeol menatap lekat mommy nya.

Plukk

Luhan melemparkan amplop berwarna coklat tepat di depan Sehun.

"lihat baik-baik itu, dan aku tidak peduli kau percaya atau tidak. aku menyayangi mu dongsaengku yang paling manis, dengan melihat isi dari amplop itu kau akan tau suami mu itu seperti apa"

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh bergetar mommy nya.

Mata bulat nya menatap tak suka ke arah Luhan.

"ajusiee pergiii! ajusiee jahatt! Ajusie buat mommy yeoll menangis" Luhan mengulas senyum nya ke arah Chanyeol..

"arraseo kim chanyeol, aku memang akan pergi"

Mata kecil Chanyeol mendeathglare Luhan yang pergi, dengan mata kecil nya mencoba menakuti Luhan yang malah membuat nya semakin terlihat imut dan menggemaskan di waktu bersamaan.

Dan Luhan akan mengakui itu jika melihat ekspresi Chanyeol tadi, namun sayang nya ia sudah berbalik pergi.

"mommyyy.. mommyy... uljhimaa"

Tangan mungil Chanyeol mengusap airmata Sehun.

Drrrtt.. Drrrrt..

Chanyeol meraih ponsel mommy nya, nama Daddy nya tertera di layar ponsel.

"yoboseyo.. daddyyyy, daddyy mommyy-"

Sehun dengan segera merampas ponsel nya dari tangan Chanyeol kemudian mengeluarkan baterai ponsel nya.

Menyimpan nya di saku nya kemudian menggendong tubuh mungil Chanyeol yang menatap heran ke arah nya.

Meninggalkan lembaran won di meja lalu melangkah keluar restaurant membawa Chanyeol menuju mobil nya.

Setelah memasang setbelt, Sehun segera menginjak pedal gas mobil.

"mommyy.. " Chanyeol menatap mommy nya.

Tak ada jawaban dari sang mommy, hanya isakan yang terdengar dari Sehun.

Sehun secara tiba-tiba menginjak rem mobil, menatap lurus ke depan lalu menenggelamkan kepala nya di stir mobil dan menumpahkan air mata nya di sana.

Membuat Chanyeol khawatir dan takut mommy nya itu kenapa-kenapa.

"mommyy.. jangan menangis" tangan mungil nya berusaha melepaskan setbelt.

Sehun mengambil amplop coklat yang Luhan berikan, kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa gambar suami nya yang tengah tertidur memeluk.. Luhan dengan keadaan tubuh yang sama polos nya dengan Luhan.

Tidak terbalut dengan selimut, keduanya total naked.

Ribuan jarum serasa menghujam ulu hati Sehun dan seketika menimbulkan rasa sakit yang luar biasa, begitu perih. dada nya terasa begitu sesak membuat nya ingin berteriak sekarang juga.

Sehun memasukan kembali gambar tersebut ke dalam amplop, selain beberapa gambar di dalam amplop tersebut juga terdapat Disc.

Disc yang memiliki isi yang sama seperti di lembaran gambar yang tadi.

Sehun memasukan nya kembali, tanpa memastikan ia juga tau isi nya apa.

"mommyy..." panggil Chanyeol, Sehun membawa tubuh Chanyeol ke pangkuan nya.

Sehun meletakan amplop tersebut ke dasboard.

Tangan nya mengusap helaian rambut Chanyeol dan mengecup puncak kepala Chanyeol.

Ia berusaha menarik nafas nya mencoba untuk menahan isakan nya.

"mommyyy.. uljhimaaaa" ucap Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan sang mommyy, tangan mungil nya mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi mommy nya.

"n-ne yeollie... gwenchana" jawab Sehun serak, ia mengulas senyum nya ke arah Chanyeol.

Menunjukan kepada putera nya itu bahwa ia baik-baik saja, namun putera nya itu masih menatap ke arah nya dengan pandangan yang.. apa itu?

Ia tidak tahu jika putera nakal nya itu mengkhawatirka nya.

"tapi mommyy men-"

"anniyoo chagi gwenchanaa hm, jja sekarang kita pulang.."

Chanyeol menganggukan kepala nya lalu menatap bingung ke arah sang mommy.

"mommy mommy.. mommy tidak kembali ke kantor? Nanti daddy mencari mommy"

Ulu hati Sehun berdenyut mendengar kata 'daddy' dari mulut Chanyeol.

Andai saja Chanyeol tahu bahwa yang ia sebut 'daddy' itu lah alasan nya untuk tidak kembali ke kantor.

Ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan 'orang itu' dulu, setelah mengetahui penghianatan besar 'orang itu'.

Jika ia mau bisa saja ia meninggalkan 'orang itu' sekarang dan membawa Chanyeol bersama nya, tapi rasa cinta nya pada 'orang itu' sangat besar.

Sangat besar hingga membuat nya tidak akan sanggup meninggalkan 'orang itu'.

"mommy lelah yeoll, mommy ingin istirahat. ah ya nanti jika kris ahjussi menjemput yeollie ikut saja jangan memberi tahu mommy ne?"

"ne mommyy arraseoo~, tapii mommy bilang kris ajusie sibuk..?"

Sehun mendudukan Chanyeol kembali ke kursi di sebelah nya, memasang setbelt lalu mengemudikan mobil nya.

Ia malas menjawab pertanyaan putera nya itu, jika ia menjawab putera nya itu akan berbicara panjang lebar lagi pada nya yang bisa membuat kepala nya betambah pusing.

Jadi ia memilih mengabaikan saja putera nya itu.

Sedangkan si mungil Chanyeol hanya menatap bingung mommy nya.

"momm..?" cicit nya pelan, Sehun sama sekali tidak menoleh yang ada hanya beberapa kali helaan nafas dari sang mommy.

"mommy mommyy.." panggil Chanyeol untuk yang kedua kali nya, Sehun yang merasa konsentrasi nya terganggu menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dengan tatapan kesal nya.

Sehun kembali menarik nafas nya, jangan sampai ia lepas kendali.

Ia tidak mau anak manis nya ini menjadi sasaran amukan nya Chanyeol bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

BRAKKK

Bahu mungil Chanyeol terlonjak, mata bulat nya menatap takut-takut ke arah mommy nya yang lagi-lagi menenggelamkan wajah nya di stir mobil.

"BRENGSEKKK! Dasar BAJINGAN!" umpat Sehun, seraya terisak Sehun mencengkeram kuat amplop yang tadi di berikan sepupu nya yang sama brengsek nya dengan 'orang itu'.

Chanyeol mengerjapkan mata nya, kata-kata yang di lontarkan mommy nya tadi membuat nya bingung.

"mommyy.. mommyy, mommy tidak masuk..? " panggil Chanyeol.

Seakan tersadar Sehun dengan segera mengangkat wajah nya, menyeka air mata nya sendiri lalu menatap Chanyeol.

Ia membukakan pintu mobil untuk Chanyeol.

"anniyo, nanti saja.. mommy masih ada perlu, arra yeoll baik-baik ne? jangan nakal" ujar Sehun lalu mengecup kedua pipi menyusul puncak kepala putera satu-satu nya itu.

"ne mommyyy ppaii mommy, yeoll duluan masuk ne momm.." Sehun mengangguk pelan, tangan nya mengusap surai Chanyeol.

Tangan mungil Chanyeol melambai ke arah Sehun yang menatap sedih ke arah nya, senyum yang melengkung di bibir mungil Chanyeol membuat Sehun kembali terisak.

**Flashback end**

**(To Be Cont)**

Annyeong krisyeol'deul shipper :)

Udah apdet Semoga suka ya?... :) mian, banyak typo hhh~~

**Big Thanks to :**

**daddykaimommysehun**

**(**gomawo dear :)**)**

**chachaofmariditha**

**(**gomawo chingu-ya :) dan... jangan lupa! Kamu punya hutang/? Sama aku! Lanjutin ff KrisYeol kamu ya? Awas! Kalo ga! #pinjem_api_**krisyeol** XD **)**

**DewIweD26**

**(**gomawo dear :) **)**

**Xiuxiu Lu**

**(**gomawo dear :)**)**

**Happybacon**

**(**gomawo dear :)**)**

**miszshanty05**

**(**gomawo dear :)**)**

**AngelGie HantaoRis**

**(**gomawo dear :)**)**

**Keepbeef Chiken Chubu**

**(**gomawo dear :)**)**

**realyounges529**

**(**ne, gomawo dear :)**)**

**askasufa**

**(**gomawo dear :)**)**

**Qyraaa**

**(**gomawo dear :)**)**

**Iqichan**

**(**gomawo dear :)**)**

**ssoulmate**

**(**gomawo dear :)**)**

**jung oh jung **

**(**eum pasti nya ada :)**)**

**nhaonk**

**(**gomawo dear :)**)**

**enchris.727**

**(**kan udah di sebutin usia nya 7 tahun, susah ngebayangin nya karena chanyeol gak aku buat cadel?:)**)**

**Inakyu**

**(**udah lanjut ade, gomawo :) **)**

**krispykhrisna**

**(**gomawo dear:)** )**

**Dini Cho**

**(**gomawo dear :) **)**

**454**

**(**gomawo dear :) **)**

**anseol-ssi**

**(**gomawo dear :)**)**

**#deepbow**


End file.
